


Blood Bond

by Mawgy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  COMPLETE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** PG for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
**Chapter 1**

 

Glorfindel walked amongst his father’s people milling around the markets in the small town situated on the far border of Gondolin and smiled politely to all he passed. Recent reports of orcs in the area had forced him from his privileged existence at his father’s side. Lord Finlay often felt those living in remote areas must feel cut off from the main populace and these accounts of enemy threats surely would have them feeling more isolated than ever before. He had therefore decided to send a large number of men to rid the villagers of the problem and would leave at least half of those to remain in the area permanently. To ensure the people of the area would understand his concern, Finlay sent his eldest son, Glorfindel, to oversee everything. 

Glorfindel had returned two days ago from slaughtering all the orcs they were able to track, and had ordered some soldiers to remain in the wilderness for any foes that may appear later. Yesterday morning he had gone over plans with a local architect on the barracks that were to be built to house the soldiers staying in the area. That afternoon was spent in discussion with locals, addressing their concerns and any suggestions they put forth. Aside from a few of the locals protesting to military presence in their town, everything was going very smoothly. Glorfindel and his men were staying in the town’s only tavern, often more than six to a single room and that was with half already out on patrol. Glorfindel, of course, had a room to himself, unaccustomed to sharing anything of his with others… except for his bed, one night at a time.

Glorfindel was expected to report to his father in a week’s time, and thus originally decided to remain amongst the locals and soak in their hospitality until it was time to depart. However, after spending another night on a paper-thin mattress and bathing in cold river water, he was ready to return to his life of luxury. But before he went home, a few souvenirs for his parents might be a wise purchase and so, Glorfindel went to the busy morning markets. Being a country town, most that lived here were farmers and weavers of fabric, needing a fair expanse of land to cultivate their stock and produce, so there was little in the way of luxury items to buy. However, Glorfindel managed to find a few well-made golden hairpins in the shape of peacocks for his mother and a new paperweight for his father, in the shape of an oliphaunt.

Having made his purchases, Glorfindel started to head back to the inn. As the sun was now climbing high into the sky, more people had flocked to the markets. It was starting to be hard for Glorfindel to move through the crowd, even though most moved out of his way, bowing graciously as they did. It was a surprise to Glorfindel how many people truly lived in the area, given there were only about one hundred homes in the vicinity. But he shrugged it off, guessing many farmers lived further away but came to town to buy or sell various wares.

Glorfindel had just moved into the fresh fruit area and looked over the sea of heads and sighed as he continually sidestepped many people. Just as a group of fair-haired ladies left his line of vision, a dark haired male stood up straight, after reaching out to squeeze a tomato. He was half turned to Glorfindel and from the profile of the young elf; the lord could immediately tell he was a real beauty indeed. 

Not often did Glorfindel find darker haired elves attractive, but the fine eyebrows, black eyes and red lips, all set into the palest skin he had ever seen made the elf all the more comely. Blonde hair simply would not be as beautiful on this one as black- no… blue…blue/black was. As the stranger moved along the tables and the sun glinted off his long shimmering hair, streaks of blue became apparent with each turn of his head.

Glorfindel no longer cared for the crowd and the masses of people that he now bumped into as he rushed towards the vision before him. Mere metres away from his target, Glorfindel watched as the gorgeous creature bought half a dozen apples… how the older elf behind the stall lightly brushed his fingers over the young one’s… the way the owner caught a slim wrist and gently pulled the heavenly being towards him to whisper softly in the other’s ear… and then… he smiled. Those full, ruby lips slowly opened into a smile, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth, and the dark orbs danced in delight.

Glorfindel’s knees melted and his heart thumped at the sight of a single smile from the angelic creature before him. Just as the fruiter released the slim arm, Glorfindel saw the dark elf turn away and began walking down the aisle of shops, squeezing through the smallest of gaps in the crowd.

Glorfindel hurried to catch him, but it was near impossible to move. After he shuffled past several shops, Glorfindel resigned himself to the fact he would not reach the other elf for some time yet, despite the other’s casual pace and frequent stops at shops. Glorfindel was content just to keep him in sight for the time being, and never took his eyes off his quarry for a second.

 

~*~

 

Easily half an hour passed before Glorfindel came close to the elf he was tracking. The young one had exited the fruit section long ago and had just stopped at a stall selling animals. But not cattle or horses or any other animal Glorfindel suspected would be of great use out here, rather small animals that could be kept in doors. He had heard of such creatures being kept as amusement and companionship by many elves, but since he never had one himself, did not see the appeal in them. As far as he could tell, cats were just an annoyance that got underfoot, at least Ecthelion’s always did.

That was until the beauty in front of him carefully picked up a kitten as dark in colour as his own hair. Bright green eyes peeked out from the black fur and did not look away from the exquisite elf smiling at him. The elf brought the kitten closer to his face and brushed their noses together, which the kitten instantly started licking. The elf crinkled his nose and smiled brightly. He brought the feline to his neck and gave it a good scratching. Glorfindel stopped about five metres away, pretending to browse the items on sale there, but continued watching this mysterious elf.

The salesman at the pet store said something Glorfindel could not make out, but which made his prey smile all the more. The kitten, meanwhile, was clawing at the elf’s hair and robe, trying to escape the hands holding him so he could investigate many new things outside of his cage. The elf holding him laughed as the salesman gave him a hand and pulled the struggling kitten away. The dark elf gave a half-hearted frown as the kitten was placed in confinement once more. The owner tried bargaining with the mysterious elf, but he kindly waved the man off and continued walking down the aisle.

 

~*~

 

Glorfindel trailed the dark elf until the end of the aisle, where he did not turn to go up another, but rather continued walking ahead, presumably towards his house. At last, Glorfindel had a chance to break free from the crowd and quickly ran to catch up to the other elf.

“Excuse me, you forgot this!” Glorfindel said jubilantly as he skidded to a halt beside the stranger and held up a small box with large holes on the side. The dark elf looked surprised at the box, knowing he had not bought anything aside from the apples today. 

“I am afraid you are mistaken,” he said silkily, only now moving his eyes to Glorfindel’s visage. “Oh, my lord,” he bowed deeply. “Forgive me, I was distracted.”

“‘Tis fine, but please, accept this gift. Such beauty often wilts when left in solitude,” Glorfindel lightly ran a finger down the dark one’s cheek. Just then, a soft mewling came from the box in the lord’s grasp. The younger elf looked into the holes and saw large green eyes turn in his direction before a loud ‘meow’ sounded.

“You were following me, my lord?” Erestor asked cautiously, his eyes mistrustingly swinging to Glorfindel.

“Our paths crossed and I just happened to be on the same one as you. However, I did notice the longing in your eyes when you saw this little one. And I thought, if I could ease your desire in this instance, then I could try my hand at another of your cravings…” Glorfindel spoke lowly and took a step closer to the other elf.

“My lord! You are being far too forward with me!” the dark haired one said with a smile and spun away from Glorfindel. “You do not even know my name!”

“Then tell me, so I may be even more so forward as to invite you to my room right now.”

The dark elf laughed gaily, throwing his head back as his whole body shook. “I am Erestor, my lord Glorfindel.”

“Errrestoooor…” Glorfindel whispered to himself, rolling his tongue, feeling the name upon his lips and liking it. Erestor stood a metre away, a smile playing upon his lips as his eyes glowed. “Very well then, Erestor, would you like to accompany me to my rooms?”

“My lord! I am a hundred and twenty-eight years old and NEVER have I been approached so brazenly! I believe, what you were truly going to ask me was to walk me home perhaps? Maybe carry my acquired items for me as you do so?” Erestor teased.

“You are 128?” Glorfindel asked, astonished. He would have thought Erestor to be a little over his majority, maybe even seventy-five, but certainly not over his first full century!

“Aye, I am.”

“And, are you unbound?”

Erestor cocked his head to the side and smiled sheepishly. “I am.”

“It is said that elves over a hundred that have not married are destined to strange fates…” Glorfindel said softly and moved in closer to Erestor.

Erestor looked up at the figure looming over him from beneath heavy lashes. “And what of you? If my memory is correct, you are four years older than me and still unattached. Has your life been strange these past thirty odd years?”

“No more so than the first hundred!” Glorfindel smiled and leaned in close for a kiss.

“Are you disappointed?” Erestor asked, his words stopping Glorfindel’s movement.

“With what?”

“My age. If I were under age, you could ask my father for permission and certainly he would grant it to a lord. But I am closer to your age than you first suspected and it is my permission you need. However, in all my life I have never once allowed any to do more than kiss me, and I never will, save the one to whom I shall be bound. What say you to that, Lord Glorfindel?” Erestor asked seriously, though his eyes still shone brightly.

“May I walk you home? Perhaps even carry those heavy apples for you too?” Glorfindel asked, stepping away.

“How kind of you to ask. I accept your invitation,” Erestor smiled and passed the fruit over to the blonde before leading the way home.

“Is your father a farmer?” Glorfindel asked, wanting to find out more about Erestor.

“No, he is the only qualified teacher in the area. Though most cease schooling at the age of thirty, usually to help their families more or to begin one of their own.”

“And what of you? Do you help your father school others?”

“Occasionally, but I am also continuing my studies privately and writing a book on the politics of a small communal area, such as this one, at Lord Finaly’s request.”

“Oh? And why would he want you to do that?”

“Strictly speaking, he did not ask me personally. He requested it from the palace representative living here, but he does not have the time, nor the writing skills to do it, so he asked my father. My father could not work within the timeframe given so he asked me and I accepted. I was asked two months ago and it should be done in another three or four weeks, though it is not due for another three months. I believe it is to help Lord Finlay understand the inner workings of a small community compared to that of a large one,” Erestor explained.

“Oh. It sounds rather boring to me, but many important things are,” Glorfindel half-joked.

“Personally, I find it fascinating. I have not thoroughly looked into a highly populated area’s structure, but from what little I have read, it is clear for me to see that lords have the most amount of power, yet are in the lowest percentile of people for that area. Peasants make up ninety-two percent of the population, yet have no power or opportunity to have a say in how they are governed. Yet out here, because we are such a small population, more power comes from the masses, since those appointed to liaise is one of us. They were not born to privilege, they earned it. And so, to keep in favour with the rest of the populace, they often consult everyone on various issues,” Erestor said with exuberance. Glorfindel could tell how much Erestor enjoyed learning and remarking upon his knowledge from the twinkle in his eye.

“Ah, here we are!” Erestor smiled and half-pointed to a modest house in front of them. It was small, with two levels and a garden filled with flowers of all kinds out the front. A small picket fence outlined their property and a gate was left open in invitation at the end of a pebble-stoned path, leading straight to the front door. “I see father is still in class,” Erestor said, indicating to the building next to the house. It was a building made up of a single large room, windows covered the top half of all but one wall. Inside, Glorfindel could see several elves seated, all facing the one person at the front. As Glorfindel scanned the faces of those in the class he noted the age of the students ranged from early childhood up to a couple who were almost adults.

“How can your father teach so many at one time?” Glorfindel asked, having had private tutors his entire life.

“He usually gives the older students work to occupy themselves with at first, then instructs the younger ones. I occasionally help him; privately work with some while he is educating others. He never complains, so I can only imagine he likes his occupation very much. I think it would drive me insane, personally, if I had to do it all the time. So, shall we go inside?” Erestor asked, turning towards Glorfindel and started backing away while a mischievous smile played around his lips.

“Yes, I believe we shall,” Glorfindel answered, entranced by Erestor’s movements. Erestor smiled brightly and turned around to walk down the path, his hips swaying in time to his walk. “I shall follow you anywhere,” the lord husked. Erestor made no response, but his eyes twinkled all the more. Stepping up to the door, he opened it and walked inside. Glorfindel had to bend down to tread through the threshold. They entered immediately into the kitchen and dining area. It was small and the furniture was old, but it was clearly well loved and used often. There was a doorway behind Glorfindel as he stood facing the kitchen, which led to a lounging area. There was a hallway to his left, the destination of which he could not see. And next to that were the stairs leading up to the second level.

“May I offer you a cup of tea? Water? Or whatever else may quench your thirst?” Erestor offered as he walked around the table and over to the sink.

“Only if you are also offering the directions to your room,” Glorfindel’s eyes blazed and seared into Erestor’s as the younger elf turned around.

“Might I be so bold as to state you have rather a one-track mind, my lord?” Erestor half laughed.

“You may say whatever you wish, as long as your words eventually lead to what I wish to hear.”

“Then I fear I must reiterate my original statement and confess that until I am bound, my words, and my body, shall lead to no such place,” Erestor said with as much authority as he could muster before turning to fill the kettle with water. He started a small fire in the fireplace and placed the kettle on a metal framework so the water could come to boil.

Glorfindel silently placed the items he carried on the table and stepped up behind Erestor, placing his hands lightly around the slim elf’s waist.

“You also admitted earlier that you do at least kiss,” Glorfindel murmured, pressing his face to Erestor’s neck, breathing in the other’s unique scent and placing butterfly kisses against the soft, light coloured skin. “Would you deny me that?” He moved highly up and darted his tongue out to lick at Erestor’s ear. Erestor had to grasp the edge of the sink to balance himself, else fall completely into Glorfindel’s arms.

“I only met you today, my lord,” he whimpered as his entire ear-tip was surrounded by heated wetness and teeth nipped gently at the delicate skin.

“I have lain with others in less time than we have shared together,” Glorfindel spoke once he had released Erestor’s ear and leaned his head down once more, his lips seeking out Erestor’s.

“It is still not a sufficient enough amount of time to have passed for me to know whether or not I desire to kiss you,” Erestor said, turning his head away as Glorfindel’s came closer.

“Then why do we not try and see if any cravings do rise- I mean, arise, from it?” Glorfindel smirked, his left hand firmly turning Erestor’s head back towards him and his lips easily closed over the ruby mouth before him. Blue eyes fluttered closed as he tasted the sweetest nectar the Valar had ever created. All flavours from this moment forth would taste of ash in his mouth lest it be Erestor he was ingesting. Seeking more of the heavenly taste, he dipped Erestor’s head back against his shoulder and leaned in closer, a tongue snaking out, savouring all sensations while on its quest for deeper access.

Erestor’s eyes closed not of his volition. Glorfindel’s kiss was much gentler than Erestor had been expecting in comparison to how tightly he was being held in place. Rather than ravaging, Glorfindel’s mouth moved softly against his, instead of claiming, his tongue sought. Erestor let out a soft sigh, his knees going weak and he sagged against Glorfindel.

Glorfindel, knowing this elf would stop him if he did anything inappropriate, slowly moved away, breaking their kiss. Blue eyes, darker than they had been moments ago, gazed down on Erestor’s face and delighted with what they saw. 

Erestor remained frozen for a few seconds and did not dare to open his eyes, relishing the moment just passed. His lips were slightly parted and still moist. A pink tongue darted out to run itself along his bottom lip, a reminder of the pressure that had been there an instance ago. Dark eyes slowly opened and focussed on Glorfindel’s face. Sunlight streamed through the window behind the sink and highlighted golden flecks randomly dotted throughout Erestor’s otherwise dark eyes.

Breathless, Erestor continued leaning against Glorfindel and merely stared in awe at the golden lord. Glorfindel smiled softly down at the younger elf and squeezed him around the middle gently. The movement reminded Erestor that there was more to him than just a wildly beating heart and lips that had just been kissed. He drew breath again through his parted lips and continued looking at Glorfindel in amazement.

“Erestor?”

Erestor jumped out of Glorfindel’s arms and looked at his father, whom was watching them quite closely.

“Father! How was, er, I mean, I would like you to meet Glorfindel. *Lord* Glorfindel. This is my father, Earane.”

“Oh, Lord Glorfindel,” Earane bowed low. “It is an honour to meet you. Please, won’t you make yourself at home?” he said and pulled out a chair for him.

“Thankyou. I am also honoured to meet you. Erestor indicated you to me earlier when you were teaching. I must admit I am a great admirer of anyone who has the patience to educate others, especially if there are some who are less than willing to learn,” Glorfindel smiled cheekily. He turned and sat down at the table. Earane pretended not to notice the bulge emanating from the front of Glorfindel’s trousers. 

“I take it you were one such student?” Earane asked kindly. “Erestor! The kettle!” he exclaimed as the whistling continued on much as it had since he had walked into the room.

“Oh!” Erestor grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the handle of the kettle and lifted it off the flame. 

“Indeed I was, but I at least had respect for my tutors that did not give up trying to educate me,” Glorfindel explained. Erestor placed half a teaspoon of leaves in three cups, then poured the hot water in afterwards.

“I cannot say I have had many students like that over the years, given that they are aware their education is limited, but the occasional one here and there is to be expected,” Earane offered. Erestor gave all the cups a quick stir and then placed them on the table.

“Look what Lord Glorfindel bought for me, father,” Erestor smiled and opened the box with the kitten in it and pulled the small animal out. “Isn’t he adorable?” Erestor asked, holding the dark kitten up high and brushing his cheek against the soft fur.

“That is quite a gift, Lord Glorfindel, especially for one whom you have only just met,” Earane said and sat down himself.

“Truly it is a mere trinket to me,” Glorfindel waved Earane’s comment away.

“Well I love it,” Erestor hugged the kitten and sat down next to Glorfindel, giving the lord a thankful smile.

“Could I bother you for some sugar, please?” Glorfindel asked, changing the subject entirely.

“Oh, yes of course. How remiss of me,” Erestor berated himself. “Would you also care for milk?”

“No thankyou, just sugar,” Glorfindel replied. Erestor nodded once and stood up, still holding the kitten, to retrieve the sugar bowl and a spoon. “Thankyou,” Glorfindel said as the sugar was placed in front of him. Erestor took his seat again and moved his cup away so he could place the little black furball on the table and pet it.

“I see you have a bit of a sweet-tooth, my lord,” Earane spoke out loud when he noticed Glorfindel taking his fifth spoonful of sugar.

“Just a little,” Glorfindel said sheepishly.

“And what might you have bought from the markets today, Erestor?” Earane asked his son, who was busy teasing the cat with its own tail.

“Just apples today,” he said, distracted by the adorable creature in front of him.

Earane looked at the apples, then at the package sitting right next to them. “Then I assume this is yours, Lord Glorfindel?” he pointed to the parcel as he reached out for an apple. “Please, help yourself,” he indicated to the apples.

“I won’t, thankyou. But yes, they are mine. Presents for my parents.”

“My, you are in a generous mood today. I was not aware your father’s philanthropist nature passed to you.” Glorfindel smiled, assuming Earane spoke of his father’s excellent leadership qualities. “So how long do you plan to remain in our humble community?”

“I have a week until I am needed back at the palace. And so long as I am still welcome here, I hope to remain until then,” Glorfindel smiled at Erestor playing with the cat and leant over to rub the little one’s fur, his hand also coming into contact with Erestor’s. Neither moved away.

“I cannot see a reason for us to run you out of town,” Earane said with a small laugh, though he might as well have been talking to the wall for all the response he was given. Erestor and Glorfindel were stroking the kitten idly, but their gazes were now directed whole-heartedly at each other. Erestor wore a goofy smile on his face, while Glorfindel’s lustful countenance also hinted towards some affection he felt for the dark haired elf.

“Well,” Earane cleared his throat, “the lunch break is almost over, I had best see what my students are up to.” He quickly drank his tea and set it down on the table. “Enjoy your afternoon, my Lord, Erestor. Oh, and Erestor, I have a meeting with a few of the parents after school. I do not expect to be home until late. Veee-ry late,” he emphasised and then walked out.

Erestor gave his father a scolding look as the teacher left, firmly closing the front door behind him and whistling as he walked down the path. A moment later, the gate bordering their garden swung on its rusty hinges and locked into place. Erestor’s eyes rolled in his head and then he stiffened as Glorfindel put an arm tightly around his shoulders and the lord leant in close.

“You heard him- we have the rest of the day, and this house, to ourselves. I believe our next destination should be your bed chamber,” Glorfindel smiled, nuzzling the side of Erestor’s face.

“You really are far too persistent, my lord!” Erestor exclaimed and picked up the kitten. “Right now, I am far more interested in naming this little one.” He brought the kitten to his face and rubbed his nose against the cat’s wet one. “Do you have any requests?”

“No, he is yours, you should name him. Though, I see you are very attached to him. Perhaps too attached. Maybe, I should take him with me, then possibly you shall follow to wherever *I* lead,” Glorfindel said and scratched the cat’s head again.

Erestor levelled the blonde with a glare, his eyes narrowing in warning.

“All right!” Glorfindel smiled and moved back, his hands held in front of him, palms facing Erestor. “I know when to back off.” Erestor relaxed and turned back to the kitten. “But do not think that I have given up the hunt,” Glorfindel grinned. Erestor merely shook his head, exasperated, and continued fussing his new pet.

 

  
  
  


TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** PG for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
Erestor sat in his study and was taken by surprise when two arms suddenly seized him from behind and a nose started nuzzling at his throat. He smiled and relaxed into the blonde lord behind him.

“Glorfindel…” he breathed.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel said and claimed Erestor’s lips in a fiery kiss. Erestor tilted his head back and allowed Glorfindel to have his fill. Glorfindel’s tongue swept throughout Erestor’s mouth, leaving no crevice unexplored before wrapping itself around Erestor’s and pumped against it.

Erestor sighed as a hand opened the top button of his robe and snuck inside, searching for a nipple. Erestor gasped around Glorfindel’s tongue as a fingernail gently stroked over his tight, pink bud and arched his chest, wanting more.

“Noe!” Erestor cried out and clamped his hand over Glorfindel’s through his robe. Erestor slowly moved his head away from Glorfindel’s and used his other arm to purposely remove his lover’s hand from his robes.

Glorfindel smirked at Erestor’s harsh look. “Just testing the waters,” he shrugged off and pressed a quick kiss to Erestor’s forehead. Erestor raised his eyebrow questioningly and did his button up again. “I find myself surprised at how many neck-high robes you have. I could swear you have worn one every single day I have been here.” 

“I wonder why,” Erestor replied sarcastically.

“But it is your fault for being so tempting!” Glorfindel whined. “It is my last day here.” The lord bent down again and took Erestor’s lips into a fierce kiss. Erestor allowed the lip-lock for a few moments, then moved his head away.

“There is actually something very important I have to discuss with you,” he merely said in reply to Glorfindel’s questioning look.

“But I return home tomorrow… your news shall have to wait,” Glorfindel leant forwards and grasped Erestor’s wrist.

“It is on that very matter I wish to speak,” Erestor spoke and tried not to let Glorfindel’s skilled mouth, now kissing and licking his captive hand, affect him.

“Oh?” Glorfindel asked, not even bothering to look up from his task.

“Yes. I- nrrrgh,” Erestor moaned as Glorfindel sucked on the inside of his wrist. When he almost fell off his chair, he came to his senses and yanked his hand away. “Now stop it!” he said firmly. “And sit down!” Erestor pointed harshly to the couch pressed against the far back wall of his study.

“Erestor…” Glorfindel purred and tried to move closer to his beloved.

“No! Now if you cannot control yourself, then I shall be forced to send you to the corner!” Erestor nearly shouted, his face stern. Glorfindel gave up, and sighed, walking over to the couch Erestor had indicated. He flopped onto the forest green cushioning and lounged comfortably.

Erestor turned his chair around again so he was facing Glorfindel.

“Tomorrow you are to return to the palace and resume your normal activities. I doubt I shall see you again down this way for some time. However, I have almost finished my report to your father and there is little else I can do on it here. A week ago I had planned to go to the city in a month’s time to finish my research and personally hand in my findings. Yet for the past week, I have been working on this report late at night, trying to finish as much as I can, so that I might be able to come with you when you return home. That is, if you would have me for your companion?” Erestor asked hopefully.

Glorfindel sat up from couch and grinned merrily. “I would indeed have you,” he winked.

“There is a condition to this though.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, although I have been working hard, I have not been able to finish all I need to before I travel. Therefore, if I come with you tomorrow, you must promise to leave me alone for today so that I might complete what must be done in time for our departure.”

“For the whole day?” Glorfindel mournfully asked.

“Yes, for the whole day. Though I might permit you to visit me for lunch and dinner, provided you promise to be on your best behaviour!”

“But what else could I do today instead?” the lord continued to sulk.

“You could go ride your horse.”

“But you took me on a tour four days ago. Surely you remember- we ended up in that hayloft and-”

“Only because there was an injured owl up there!” Erestor spoke over the blonde. “How about a picnic?”

“I doubt it would be as much fun to end up in the lake alone as it was our first day together.”

“We were startled by the birds! For whose benefit do you twist such innocent moments?” Erestor breathed in slowly and levelled Glorfindel with a disturbed gaze.

“Glorfindel, this past week with you has been wondrous. It truly has. We have spent much time together and while I think there may be some kind of future for us possible, every time we have been alone, you try to press your advantage. I have told you over and over again the ONLY circumstance in which I may bed another, but you seem not to have any regard for my boundaries. Might I inquire as to your thoughts on our situation? Seldom do I leave my home and I will not do so this time if your only wish is unseemly,” Erestor said, his heart pounding, fearful his growing affections would not be met.

Glorfindel sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together in the middle.

“I would marry you,” Glorfindel said, looking at his hands.

“Marry me? Just for the chance to lay with me?” Erestor asked.

“Yes- NO! I mean, yes, that is one reason, but not the ONLY,” he said and looked up, hoping Erestor would stop frowning at him. “I would have you as my mate, to love and honour, however you deem fit, for all eternity. I know my dalliances in the past have not been honourable, but I would not see you defamed so. Not even by myself. I may press the advantage, but never would I take what you would not willingly give me. And though I wish to be connected to you in the most intimate of ways as soon as possible, I shall wait, if you wish, and court you for a full year before any plans of bonding are made.”

Erestor slowly sucked in his breath and a smile blossomed upon his face. Without warning, he leapt from his chair, over a coffee table and jumped into Glorfindel’s arms. He straddled the blonde’s lap and held the blonde head steady, his eyes gazing deeply into sky blue orbs.

“You are not playing, my lord? Truly, you would have me forever?” 

“I would have you for longer, were that possible.”

Erestor’s bottom lip twitched and his eyes watered up. For the first time, Erestor initiated a kiss, and brought his lips tenderly, passionately, to Glorfindel’s. Their mouths melted to one another’s and their tongues met with no hint of hesitancy. Each now knew whom their soul would be bound to forever.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** PG for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
Erestor met Glorfindel at the inn where the lord had been staying. He had packed lightly, Glorfindel already promising to buy him an entire new wardrobe when they reached the palace. 

Last night Erestor had been so giddy he told his father all Glorfindel had confessed and that he himself could not have been happier were he marrying Namo himself (though at that moment thunderbolts sounded loudly in the sky and Erestor ceased speaking thus). His father was happy for him; Earane definitely appreciated that Glorfindel was a lord and could provide for his son, though he knew no such thoughts had entered Erestor’s head. 

Earane had been waiting ever since Erestor’s majority for his son to find happiness in the arms of another and marry, and with each passing year he despaired that Erestor would be fated to never find his intended one and instead lead a bizarre and varied life. But with joyous news, Earane’s fears vanished and he hugged his son over and over again, giving his blessing for this union many times. He even pulled out his wedding robe and offered it to Erestor to wear on his day of bonding. Erestor tearfully accepted it and hugged his father tightly.

This morning though, no such tears were marring Erestor’s face as he waited for Glorfindel to finish readying his horse. To keep himself busy, Erestor checked for the thousandth time that he had all his notes and necessary equipment to continue his report. He also made sure he had two days’ worth of clothes, but worried his robes would be unfashionably creased by the time they reached the palace and he would look unworthy of their son’s love when presented to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Flower.

Before he could fret so far as to chew at his bottom lip, Glorfindel caught Erestor’s hand in his, and began leading them down the road that led out of town and eventually to the palace.

Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head to all that bowed to him. Aside from a few less than friendly glares, Erestor knew none of the attention was directed at him, but was still disturbed and a little embarrassed because of it.

“Relax,” Glorfindel whispered in his ear. 

“I am beginning to prefer the times we spent in private,” Erestor half-joked.

“Well, if you like, I doubt anyone else has hired out my room at the inn, we could just turn around now and-”

“You are incorrigible!” Erestor laughed, throwing his head back. 

“I take it that is a ‘no’?” Glorfindel clarified with a cheeky grin.

“That is a big refusal, my lord,” Erestor smiled, his eyes lit with joy.

“Just so long as you do not refuse my other proposal, then I can live with it.”

“Oh? And what proposal would that be?”

“Do not play coy with me, Erestor.”

“Technically, you never asked me to bind myself to you. You merely told me of your wish for us to do so. In which case, I am of course, hoping for a lovely candle-lit dinner, music playing in the background, perhaps a dance and a romantic stroll in the moonlight before you ask me for my hand. Anything less than that and I may have to refuse. After all, I never actually gave my consent in the first place, even if it is what I wish for too,” Erestor said matter-of-factly.

“But, if you wish for it too, then why should I go to all that trouble?” Glorfindel asked, his forehead crinkling as though he was attempting to solve a complex puzzle.

“Because I still want romance. I want it to be perfect and for me to be swept away by the moment. Oh…it shall be a grand night with fond memories for us both and a grand story to tell,” Erestor said softly with a smile and rested his head upon Glorfindel’s arm as his eyes envisioned the scene right before them.

“I cannot imagine why you would want such a thought out, organised evening. Personally, I think romance comes from surprise and spur of the moment actions. Such as,” Glorfindel released Erestor’s hand and quickly wrapped it around the younger elf’s waist, bringing the beautiful face closer to his own. He sealed his lips over Erestor’s and kissed his beloved breathless. “Such as an unexpected kiss on a busy road, surrounded by people while leading two horses homewards,” Glorfindel smiled gently down at Erestor.

“While what you say does hold some appeal, I would like a little effort to go into a proposal of marriage,” Erestor said, a goofy smile on his face as his and Glorfindel’s hand connected again. 

“Well, I shall see what the moment calls for when it arrives,” Glorfindel said non-committedly and then started walking again.

~*~*~*~*~

Once they reached the edges of the small town, they turned to mount their horses.

“You know what will make this moment VERY romantic?” Glorfindel asked.

“If you are about to suggest a race, I would very much beg to differ.”

“No, I was going to suggest for us to share a horse. After all, it is late autumn; the wind can be very chilly. What better way to spend the next few hours than rugged up in my cloak, my arms around you, our bodies in close contact…?” Glorfindel asked huskily, inching slowly over to Erestor with every word.

“That does sound wonderful. However, I would ask that you let me down before we reach the main city.”

“You do not want to be carried into the city on my horse, your back pressed tightly against my front, a dark vision for all to see. All the maidens shall indeed be jealous of you, and for more than one reason, I assure you,” Glorfindel teased with a knowing smile.

“No, I do not,” Erestor said firmly. “Now hand me your sack so I can attach it to Aura.” Glorfindel handed his small bag of belongings over and Erestor tied it to his horse. 

Just as Erestor moved away, Glorfindel brought the end of a rope over. Erestor followed the line of the cord and saw it was tied to Glorfindel’s horse.

“She does not need to be led around by a leash!” Erestor exclaimed and undid the half-tied knot. “You know to follow us, don’t you girl?” Erestor asked his horse, rubbing her soft hair gently. She whinnied in response and stomped her foot. “We shall be travelling for about three hours, and then we shall arrive at a place far busier than our sleepy little town. Be sure to call out if you get hungry or tired, ok?” Erestor smiled as Aura snorted. “Good girl,” he said and gave her a sugar cube he pulled from his pocket.

Turning, he saw Glorfindel looking at him peculiarly. And behind the lord was his horse, with a rather jealous countenance.

“If you like, I have one for your horse too,” Erestor offered.

“He is a warhorse and does not get treats,” Glorfindel answered simply.

“Well that is not much of a life for him,” Erestor looked at the tall white stallion almost pityingly.

“Perhaps, but we really should be going. Would you like a lift?” Glorfindel offered.

“I am perfectly capable of getting up myself, thank you,” Erestor responded and went around to the other side to mount the large horse. As he passed, he took out another sugar cube and quickly gave it to the deprived horse, which gobbled it up before his master knew what was happening. 

Erestor jumped onto the steed and felt Glorfindel leap on behind him moments later. Glorfindel wasted no time wrapping his arms around the lithe elf and began their journey home.

For most of the day, Glorfindel told Erestor of his parents, how best to approach them, what topics to avoid, how much they would love him, their favourite foods, wine, activities and stories of embarrassing moments involving them.

“Do not worry; my parents are very open and generous people. You have nothing to fear from them,” Glorfindel tried to put Erestor’s mind at ease.

“I know, after all, Lord Finlay has been kind enough to give my father an allowance every month since I was born. I wonder if he remembers…” 

“Oh? Why does he give your father an allowance?”

“My mother… She was a maid in your father’s household. They moved to the country a few months before I was due to be born. She passed away while giving birth to me. Lord Finlay has given my father money to help raise me. He even personally chose and paid for my nanny. I guess he liked my mother,” Erestor shrugged. He leaned back and snuggled into Glorfindel, who wrapped his arms tighter around the petite elf.

“I did not know my father does that. She must have been a wonderful lady,” Glorfindel rubbed Erestor’s face gently with the back of his knuckles.

“My father always speaks of her fondly…”

Their endless talk had eased Erestor’s nervousness somewhat, but he was still unsure of Glorfindel’s parents’ reaction to their son choosing another male for his spouse, and a peasant at that. Not that that was unacceptable in Gondolin society, but only once before had a Lord married another man. Erestor was a well educated peasant, but still a peasant. 

~*~

Erestor, now on his own horse, gulped as he and Glorfindel passed the first house leading into the heart of Gondolin. Glorfindel led them down many streets, people rushing to get out of their lord’s way and eventually to the stables of the Golden Flower to put their horses in the stalls.

“Are you sure I should not stay in an inn?” Erestor worried.

“Of course not! I shall make sure you have your own room, so there’s no need for you to fear me,” Glorfindel joked and poked Erestor’s stomach. Erestor leant over and covered his belly, laughing. “Come on,” Glorfindel took Erestor’s hand and led the dark haired elf into the palace.

“Welcome home, my lord,” A servant said, bowing, just inside the main door.

“Thankyou. Please advise my parents I have returned and make up a room for my companion,” he easily ordered.

“Of course. Though the lord and lady are currently in a meeting. I shall of course inform them once they emerge from the council room,” the servant bowed low.

“Good. Oh, and draw us a bath each,” Glorfindel commanded and walked away, ushering Erestor with him. 

Erestor was led down white marble hallway after white marble hallway. All the golden sconces on the walls glistened, statues were polished to a high gleam and everything sparkled. Although the decorating was tasteful and expensive, it is also lacked life. Erestor reached out and held Glorfindel’s hand, wondering who would have done this, years ago when the lord was just a babe, learning how to walk down these very halls. Glorfindel looked at Erestor and smiled comfortingly. Erestor responded in kind. Glorfindel then began pointing out various objects and artworks, describing their importance and their materials down to the finest details.

Just as Erestor was beginning to feel completely lost in this labyrinth of bright stone, Glorfindel stopped before a large door and the dark wood had many tiny flowers carved into it. Glorfindel allowed Erestor a moment to look closely at the workmanship before he opened the door.

Beyond the door was a gigantic room with a tall ceiling. Erestor’s entire house could have fit in there three times over. He could not stop himself from gawking at the amount of space Glorfindel was allowed within the palace.

Glorfindel tugged on Erestor’s hand and urged the younger elf out of the entrance so he could close the door.

“This was actually originally four rooms. They were given to me on my majority. Bed chamber, entertaining area, study and private dining room. I was allowed to decorate anyway I wished, and so I had all the walls knocked down and here is the result,” Glorfindel swept a hand in front of him, urging Erestor to look around.

Erestor’s gaze was first drawn to the bed some eight metres away. It was a four-poster bed which almost reached the ceiling; the wood was also carved with flowers and curtains hung around the outside, a mixture of gold and white sheer veils flowing down the sides. More so, the height of the mattress from the floor was equal to almost Erestor’s height! And so, a small staircase allowed the occupant(s) easy access to the soft cocoon awaiting them at night. Judging from the length and width, Erestor guessed at least fifteen people could sleep comfortably on the bed and he gave Glorfindel a quick sly look. 

Three metres from the foot of the bed, in the middle of the room were an arrangement of chairs and couches and floor cushions, all organised into a vague square shape with a large coffee table in the centre. It looked as though the area could comfortably seat twenty people, and Erestor wondered if Glorfindel had ever entertained that many people all at once. 

Erestor released Glorfindel’s hand and moved away from the entrance to get a better view of the long wall just to his right. He gasped as he saw the entire wall was covered with bookshelves FILLED with books, and the occasional personal item. A ladder that almost reached the ceiling was connected to the very top shelf and on a track that allowed it to travel down to the very end of the wall and around the corner, where the adjoining wall also had approximately two metre’s worth of bookshelves covering it. Set into the bookshelves, almost level with the entertaining area on the wall closest to Erestor was a large fireplace with a soft grey stone mantle. Over in the corner, set into the wall was a desk. As Erestor moved closer, it seemed to him, to have been seldom, if ever, used for it bore none of the characteristic signs like ink stains on the wood or scrapings on the floor, although it had obviously been cleaned by servants in the time Glorfindel had been away.

Just behind the assortment of chairs, running perpendicular to the far wall was a large, long, golden coloured table. At least ten chairs sat around it, but Erestor cared not to count just then.

Finally looking to the last wall, opposite the wall full of dark, leather bound books, was a wall of glass. Erestor had never seen so big a window. Though in truth it was several windows with dividers through them, but he was still amazed by how bright a room could become. In the two corners of the windowed-wall, were large, dark purple velvet curtains. 

Beyond the window was a balcony with a small round table and four chairs gathered around it. Flowers bloomed from pots and hanging baskets all around the patio area. Erestor dearly wanted to go outside to smell so many flowers all at once, but could not see a way out to it.

Glorfindel, seeing Erestor’s confusion walked up to the younger elf and hugged him from behind. “The windowpane on the far left is actually a door. To the right is a balcony, as you can see. And slightly over to the left is a little staircase which leads down into my own private garden. There is a reasonably sized storage shed built right under this floor where I keep all my weaponry and training tools. I often like to work out there in private. And this room,” Glorfindel turned to the left, bringing Erestor with him, so they were looking at a door next to the bed, “is the bathing chamber.”

Just at that moment, a knock came at Glorfindel’s door and he called for his visitor to enter.

“My lord,” the servant before entered and bowed. “I am here to inform your guest that his belongings have been taken to his room and that a bath is ready for him. Would you like me to show him the way?” 

“Yes, and have a maid nearby his room at all times, lest he need something or directions. Which suite is he being housed in?” Glorfindel asked, releasing Erestor. 

“The second guest room on the left in this wing, my lord.”

“Very good,” Glorfindel smiled, leaning in to whisper in Erestor’s ear. “Just two corridors away.”

Erestor smiled as well, relieved Glorfindel would be nearby.

Another knock came at the open door. Several maids held large buckets full of hot water. Glorfindel waved for them to come in.

“Have my parents finished with their meeting?” Glorfindel inquired.

“No, but it should not be too much longer,” the servant said.

Glorfindel turned to Erestor. “Once you have bathed, come back here for a light lunch. Afterwards, I shall introduce you to my parents, and our life together can begin,” he said softly, running his hand through the hair around Erestor’s head. 

“I hope so,” Erestor whispered back and leant in for a kiss. Glorfindel did not disappoint and lowered his lips to Erestor’s for a slow, gentle, shallow kiss. Glorfindel did not wish to delay, so he tenderly pushed back on Erestor’s shoulders, ending their lip-lock.

“Go now, lest I ravage you senseless,” Glorfindel joked. Erestor half-laughed and turned to be led to his room by the manservant. 

~*~

As soon as Erestor entered his room, which contained a bed wide enough to fit five elves on it, a small table and chair in a corner and a wardrobe, he took out his robes and hung them in the wardrobe. Thankfully, they had not creased as much as he thought they might have. Sighing in relief, he entered the bathing chamber for a warm, relaxing soak.

~*~

Erestor ate a second piece of fruit under duress. His stomach did not think food was what it needed considering all the knots his nervousness had created within it, but Glorfindel had insisted. His lunch had so far consisted of an apple, an orange and half a glass of water. Glorfindel was not happy with how little his beloved ate, but was willing to overlook it since Erestor had promised to eat more at dinner, once their meeting with Glorfindel’s parents was behind them. 

Just as Erestor had finished his orange, the servant from before returned and informed them that Glorfindel’s parents had finished their meeting and were waiting for the new couple in a semi-formal meeting room.

“Oh dear… I was hoping for a more intimate setting than that. Perhaps they think you are a dignitary of your town. Oh well, it just means that we shall be in a private setting, with only one other, a servant, in the room and we shall have to be formal with them. So, I won’t be able to call them ‘mother,’ ‘father,’ or hug them hello, which may seem strange to you, but it is what the setting calls for. And do not speak until I have introduced you. And do not look at them either until you have been addressed, keep your eyes on the floor. Are you ready?” Glorfindel asked, concerned.

“I doubt I ever will be, but we cannot leave them waiting.” Erestor stood and brushed down his robe several times.

“Stop fussing. They are going to love you,” Glorfindel said and placed a chaste kiss on Erestor’s lips. He picked up two small parcels and walked to the door. “Let’s go.”

He grasped Erestor’s hand and began walking towards their destination, their future.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** PG for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  


Glorfindel knocked on the door and a firm; crisp “Enter” came from within the chamber. Glorfindel released Erestor’s hand and opened the door. He smiled at his parents, who were sitting on two small thrones near the far wall, and moved to the side so Erestor could enter, closing the door behind them. Motioning to Erestor, he indicated to two backless chairs set in the middle of the room, with almost a metre separating them.

“Welcome home, son, what news have you brought us?” Lord Finlay asked.

“All good, I assure you,” Glorfindel commented. “All the orcs in the region have been destroyed and the village is happy to accommodate soldiers from now on. And I have brought you presents, humble wares available from the markets.”

“We shall receive them,” Glorfindel’s father said. Glorfindel gave his packages to the servant, who stepped away from his usual position in the corner closest to Lord Finlay, and took them to his Lord and Lady, bowing as he handed them over. The two blondes opened their presents and appreciatively looked them over. Finlay looked at his wife, who nodded her said slightly. “We are grateful for these. Who is your guest?”

Glorfindel looked to Erestor and gave him a small, supportive smile.

“This is Erestor, the son of the only school teacher in the region,” Glorfindel explained. Although Lord Finlay did not move, except for his eyes, which now studied Erestor closely, it did appear as though he held himself differently.

“Erestor… I knew your mother, she was a good lady,” he smiled kindly.

“Thank you, my lord,” Erestor bowed his head lower, then lifted his eyes to look at the couple before him.

“I believe a report I asked for on the political procedures of smaller towns has been given to you to complete, correct?” 

“Yes, my lord,” Erestor replied.

“I confess, I had not expected it to be completed for another three months, but if you believe you have finished, by all means, recount your findings.”

“Uhh,” Erestor fumbled, not sure how to respond and looked to Glorfindel for help.

“Erestor has not completed his research yet, that is one of the reasons he has come to the centre of Gondolin, so he may make use of our grand library,” Glorfindel interjected. 

“But neither will it be long before I have finished my composition,” Erestor added.

“Very well. You may use our facilities as much as you need. What other reasons have you for journeying this far from home?” Finlay asked.

Again, Erestor hesitated to answer, and looked to Glorfindel for guidance.

“If I may be so bold to suggest, perhaps that is a conversation better left for another time? Maybe over dinner tonight?” Glorfindel swallowed, darting his eyes occasionally to his parents.

“Leave us,” Finlay said to the servant. The attendant bowed and left the room. Once the door had been closed, Finlay raised an eyebrow, urging Glorfindel to continue.

“Mother, father, I know my past romances have been many and fleeting, often causing you much embarrassment, for which I whole-heartedly apologise. Many times have you both addressed me, telling me of all I am missing and all I could have if I would just stay true to one person, then I could experience the full, loving life you both have shared these past centuries. And I am delighted to tell you,” he held out his hand for Erestor, whom eagerly grasped it, “that I have finally found the other half of my soul and cannot wait until we are bound,” he said the last part, looking straight into Erestor’s eyes. His heart sang as all the love he felt was being reflected in those dark eyes, and a nervous, but oh-so very happy, smile flitted about the beautiful, kissable lips.

Glorfindel’s mother, Lady Loriel, moved of her own volition. A bright, wide smile lit up her already beautiful face and she rose from her chair, and ran to her only child, wrapping him in her arms, giving him a big, warm, approving hug.

“I am so happy for you,” she whispered in a now standing Glorfindel’s ear.

“Thank you, mother,” Glorfindel beamed. She released her son and turned to Erestor. The dark elf floundered, not sure how to approach her, and warily stood up.

Finlay remained in his chair, his skin had gone cold and he felt so numb he could not react. 

“I may not know you, but obviously you are a person of great character to have won my son’s affections for longer than one night,” she said and hugged Erestor just as she had Glorfindel. “Welcome to the family.”

“NO!” Finlay boomed, standing upon hearing his wife’s words.

The three overjoyed elves turned to look at the lord in shock.

“No, I forbid this union!”

“Why?” Loriel asked. “We have been dreaming of this day for so long.”

“Yes, but… Erestor is male!” he said, hoping he was not as red as he felt.

“Father! Such thoughts are beneath you! Elves have been taking lovers of the same sex for centuries! You and mother have no plans to step down from being Lord and Lady for at least another two hundred years! If it is an heir you are worried about, do not be. There are other ways of procuring and securing our line. With so many wars, thankfully none at our door, there are always many parentless children wanting to be adopted…” Glorfindel tried.

“He is also a peasant! Have we taught you nothing about acceptable choices?” Out of the corner of Glorfindel’s eye, he saw Erestor step back, retreating physically and mentally into himself.

“The circumstances of his birth are meaningless. I LOVE him! That is all that matters!” Glorfindel said, stepping over to Erestor and bundled the overwhelmed elf up in his arms. “And we are going to be together forever whether you approve or not!”

Before Finlay could retort, Glorfindel ushered Erestor out of the room and tried to soothe his love all the way back to his bedroom.

Loriel rounded on her husband with a cold glare.

“Why do you deny them? In all our talks and past discussions you have often said that you do not mind who he marries, as long as he is happy and willing to remain faithful! I do not understand!”

“I know…” is all Finlay said and he lowered himself back into his chair, resting heavily on the armrest as he did so.

“Are you going to explain it to me?” she demanded.

Finlay made no move to reply, instead leaned over to the side and covered his eyes with his hand.

“Fine. If you decide to share with us what is going on, I shall be with our son and his fiancé!” she near shouted and stormed out of the room.

“They cannot marry…” he whispered to the empty room, his mind reeling with all that was going on.

~*~*~

Erestor began sniffling and trembling within Glorfindel’s arms the moment they stepped inside the blonde’s room. Despite his best efforts to look decent and speak as politely as he could, Lord Finlay had dismissed him, just as Erestor had feared all along. Glorfindel led Erestor to a couch and sat him down, holding Erestor tight, the dark head tucked under his chin.

“I am sorry… I thought they would have been so happy that I had finally found someone that they would have accepted you unconditionally,” Glorfindel apologised, pressing a kiss to Erestor’s forehead.

“No, ‘tis not your fault. I should not be marrying above my station. My mother used to work here, how could I ever have the respect of your household, they would consider me an upstart, giving orders and putting on fancy airs.”

“It is not in your nature to order, Erestor, you would just ask nicely,” Glorfindel lamely joked.

Erestor pulled back and looked at his love fiercely. Glorfindel gave him a goofy smile.

“Do not fear, mother is very taken with you and father shall come around. He will have no choice, for I am not giving you up now,” Glorfindel squeezed Erestor firmly.

“Family is important. You should not force his hand if he is unwilling, it could create an irreversible rift. I do not mind if you choose them over me,” Erestor yielded.

“There will be no more such talk!” Glorfindel spoke sternly. “I do not plan to choose between the people I love. I want all of you in my life and I shall have that no matter what, whether it is today or in a hundred years’ time, father will accept you. Of that I have no doubt.”

“As do I,” Lady Loriel agreed as she came into the room. The lovers looked over their shoulders to watch her walk over to them. She picked up a chair and moved it to just in front of them and sat down. “I do not know why my husband has reacted so violently to this, NEVER before have I seen him so angry unless it was truly warranted. This was meant to be a happy day, a joyous announcement and a memorable moment in all our lives; he should not have sullied it so. I am happy to welcome you into this family and Glorfindel obviously loves you. Love is for the young…do whatever makes you happy, regardless of the consequences to others. They matter not in the end, and there is no force as powerful as love.”

“Or as destructive,” Erestor croaked.

“Do not fret, all will be well,” Loriel assured, cupping Erestor’s cheek. Glorfindel rubbed his hand comfortingly along Erestor’s arm and kissed the dark tresses. “Why do you not tell me about yourself?” The lady sat back and made herself comfortable. “You are, 125 now? Why have you not bonded before now?” 

“Actually, I am 128 and I have never bonded as I have never been with my soul mate until now,” Erestor looked to Glorfindel and smiled contently, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the golden one’s lips. Glorfindel kissed him back and tightened his hold around the slim elf. Loriel watched the young lovers and smiled with approval, her kind and generous spirit rejoicing in the fact her son had finally found happiness.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“When you serve their dinner tonight, pour this into their drinks. It is a sleeping potion, nothing that will harm them. That is all I wish for you to do,” Lord Finlay whispered to the servant and handed over a phial of clear, green-tinged liquid.

“What is this?” Loriel asked, slamming the door behind her.

“Nothing for you to be concerned about,” Finlay said, hiding the vial behind his back.

“Really? Because it sounds as though you are commanding for your own son to be drugged! Leave us,” she waved to the servant and marched over to her husband. Finlay breathed out loud, frustrated at being caught. Loriel wrestled the glass container out of her husband’s hands and smashed it in the fireplace. “Are you that upset about Erestor’s parentage? I thought you liked his mother!”

“I do. I did. But the father worries me,” he sighed and turned his back on his wife, leaning heavily on a nearby desk.

“His father? His father is a well-educated, dedicated school teacher! How can that worry you so?”

“You do not understand.”

“Then explain it to me!” Loriel begged, putting a hand on Finlay’s shoulder.

“I cannot,” he shrugged off her gentle touch.

“Why?”

“Leave me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I told you to leave me be!” Finlay near shouted, banging his hands on the desk.

Loriel jumped back, concerned for her husband’s sanity more than her own safety.

“I will go, but I shall return shortly and we shall talk about this until I am satisfied with your answer,” Loriel said slowly and walked to the door. “Oh, and if you think that you can order me from my own rooms ever again, then you are sorely mistaken!”

Once outside, Loriel all but ran to her son’s room, concerned for his and Erestor’s well-being. Not that she thought her husband would harm them permanently in any way, but a friendly warning couldn’t hurt. She knocked on her son’s door, not wanting to barge in on her son and his lover in case they were locked in the throes of passion.

A moment later, a fully clothed Glorfindel opened the door and held his finger to his lips.

“Erestor is sleeping,” he informed and slipped past his mother so they could speak in the hallway.

“I hope he finds some rest in his dreams, for he will have none when he wakes,” Loriel said mysteriously.

“What do you speak of? Has father-?”

“I just caught him asking a servant to put a sleeping potion in your drinks. The phial has been destroyed but he can get more or he may change his plan completely. I have never seen him react so strongly against another. Though I do not think it is Erestor himself your father rejects, rather Erestor’s father. I asked him why, but he would not tell me. If only he told us, perhaps we could understand the reason behind his seemingly harsh judgement. I know my husband and that creature in our rooms is not him!” Loriel sobbed and tears began falling down her face. Glorfindel felt for his mother, likewise not knowing why his father was acting like this, and reached out for Loriel, wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

“Do not cry, he will tell us in his own time,” he comforted. “Be careful around him until then.”

“What of you? I am not the one he was going to put to sleep,” she said, weeping, pulling away slightly.

Glorfindel sighed, trying to work that out himself. “I do not know…maybe when Erestor wakes, I shall ask- No! No!” Glorfindel said with a bright smile and began jumping on the spot. “No! Perhaps father does not believe I truly love Erestor, which is why he objects so severely, after all I have known him only a week! Perhaps if we were to bind this very night, before father can plan anything else for us, then he will have no choice but to accept our decision!”

Loriel looked at her son, a condescending look on her face. “Bind? Tonight? Are you sure that is wise? Your father is not one that can accept being forced into a corner.”

“I know, but what other way may we prove our feelings to him? Might I at least have your support?” Glorfindel asked, his eyes beseeching his mother.

Loriel continued looking at her son, unimpressed, but with those bright eyes piercing her soul, she rolled her eyes and relented. “Of course you can!” she said happily and hugged her son again. “But only if you are sure?”

“Unlike I ever have been before,” Glorfindel admitted happily.

“Then you have my blessing. Is there anything I can do?” she offered.

“Yes, could you please stay with Erestor while I go make preparations? I would hate for him to wake up alone.”

“Of course. If you need any other help or ideas, you know where to find me!” she said, then disappeared into her son’s room.

Glorfindel could not stop smiling, now that he had made up his mind. Despite knowing his mother would keep Erestor occupied if he did wake, Glorfindel ran in the direction of the kitchen. Nothing would stop him from fulfilling his heart’s desire tonight.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** NC-17  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  


“How is he?” Glorfindel whispered to his mother, just inside his room.

“Still asleep. He has not stirred since you left. How are your preparations going?”

“Wonderfully! Though there is nothing I have planned other than a special dinner and the rings. I am leaving everything else up to fate. Still, I doubt there is any reason for him to refuse me!” Glorfindel stated proudly. “As soon as he wakes, our lives will never be the same again.”

“I hope you are right and that your future will indeed be a happy one. But there is still a lord I must have a word with. Good luck, my son,” Loriel pressed a kiss to Glorfindel’s cheek and soundlessly left.

  


~*~

  


“Are you to tell me of your thoughts now?” Loriel demanded of her husband, hands on her hips.

“If you must know, then I will tell you, but let me say now that you shall not like my words for many reasons. Do not judge me too harshly,” Finlay croaked, his voice breaking. Loriel’s features softened as she looked at her tormented husband, his body bent over the side of his chair.

  


~*~

  


“You are awake,” Glorfindel smiled down at the dark head in his lap. The blonde put his book to the side and leant down awkwardly to kiss Erestor. 

“Mmmhmm,” Erestor nodded and tried to deepen the kiss, but was denied.

“Come, dinner will be here any moment now. Perhaps you would like to freshen up?” Glorfindel offered.

“Here? Are we not to dine with your parents?” Erestor asked, half asleep.

“Under the circumstances I do not believe that to be wise. Mother is speaking to father now. Perhaps she can gain some light on the issue. For tonight, I have you all to myself,” Glorfindel smiled and kissed Erestor again, this time plunging his tongue deep within the dark one’s mouth for a fleeting moment before pulling away. “Go, I shall be here when you have finished.” Erestor nodded and stood up, straightening his robe as he went. 

When Erestor emerged from the bathroom, his skin was glistening with small droplets of water and his hair had been brushed down. 

“I used your hairbrush, I hope you do not mind,” Erestor excused.

“Not at all. Anything of mine, is yours,” Glorfindel said, opening his arms to Erestor, who moved and sat on the blonde’s lap, resting his head on Glorfindel’s cheek. Glorfindel’s arms automatically fastened around Erestor’s waist and held him tight, comfortingly stroking the small body. “If you have no plans for tomorrow, we can have you measured for new clothes.”

Erestor smiled at Glorfindel’s attempt to distract him from fretting over Lord Finlay’s words. “I would like that. Maybe when I look the part, your father will accept me.”

Glorfindel sighed. “The clothes you wear do not change the amazing person you are. Do not let him worry you. I love you. That is the only truth you need know. I love you,” Glorfindel whispered and licked Erestor’s ear.

Erestor smiled brightly at those words and twisted his head away form the teasing touch but Glorfindel followed. Erestor shrieked in delight and pushed away from his lover, falling back onto the couch. Glorfindel covered the younger one’s body with his own and claimed Erestor’s lips before the dark elf knew what was happening. Erestor moaned and threw his arms around Glorfindel, his hands stroking the large back and plunging into the blonde tresses.

Glorfindel awkwardly shuffled his hands under Erestor’s body while his tongue continued assaulting the young one’s mouth. The blonde was careful not to move beyond simple kissing and hugging, lest Erestor push him away again. But their movements were halted anyway moments later when a knock came at the door. Glorfindel moved his head away and groaned unpleasantly. 

“Enter,” he called out. He did not turn to see who came in, rather began snuggling with Erestor again and kissed the pale neck beneath him.

“Your dinner is ready,” said a servant behind them, wheeling a cart laden with their food. 

“Set it up on the balcony,” was Glorfindel’s muffled order. Erestor was glad Glorfindel’s hair covered most of his face, for he was sure he would have died from embarrassment otherwise. The servant took the cart outside and put their food on the table, and opened a bottle of wine. He also cut a rose from a nearby plant and laid it down in the centre, just next to a candle, which he lit. He then left the room, leaving the cart just by the front door. He wished his lord and the guest a good night, before leaving them in peace. 

Glorfindel continued worshipping Erestor’s collarbone with his tongue, then with one long, continuous lick, he moved up the slim column of flesh before plunging his hot, slick muscle back into Erestor’s mouth. Erestor whimpered as he was overwhelmed by Glorfindel’s vitality. Glorfindel began to slow his tongue movements and eventually allowed the kiss to come to a natural end. Pulling away, he looked at Erestor’s flushed features and smiled indulgently. Leaning down, he kissed the end of Erestor’s nose and then sat up completely, careful not to crush his love as he moved.

“Come, you must be hungry,” Glorfindel held out his hand and drew Erestor to his feet as he himself stood. Together they walked around the bed and out the glass door. Erestor looked to the left and did indeed see a stairwell leading down into a garden but Glorfindel’s hold on him pulled him over towards the table and chairs. Erestor breathed in the scent of all the flowers mixed together and remembered never smelling anything so sweet. 

Glorfindel rounded the table and held out a chair for Erestor. Erestor blushed a little, and came to sit on the seat, and just before he sat down, a kiss was bestowed upon his cheek. Glorfindel sat opposite Erestor and smiled.

“Wine?” Erestor offered after a while in silence.

“Yes, but, I may get a bottle from my own collection,” Glorfindel said, after noticing the bottle was open. “I shall be right back.” He picked up the wine and re-corked it. He left Erestor for a moment but soon reappeared with a very old looking bottle.

“Here, try some of this,” Glorfindel said proudly and poured the dark red liquid into Erestor’s glass. Erestor picked up the wineglass and tried the liquor.

“Mmmm! It is delicious!” Erestor declared.

“Yes, my parents drank it also on their- yes, a very good year,” Glorfindel announced. “This is the last bottle remaining.”

“Well I am delighted you think me good enough company to open it with,” Erestor teased.

“Anything for you, my love,” Glorfindel raised his glass and tapped the rim of it to Erestor’s.

 

~*~

 

“I am waiting!” Loriel exclaimed, exasperated.

“Do you remember when we were younger? What we were like?” Finlay asked sounding exhausted.

“Of course, how could I forget? We have known each other since we were children. Carefree and so full of life,” Loriel remembered fondly.

“And when we first made love?”

“It was the most perfect moment of my life.”

“And from then on?”

Loriel blushed. “We could not keep our hands off each other. Anywhere, *EVERYWHERE*! No place or time of day was off-limits.”

“And if there was the possibility of being caught?”

“It was even more thrilling,” Loriel smiled, inching closer to her husband.

“And then we wed.”

“The second-most perfect moment of my life,” Loriel reassured.

“And Glorfindel was born fifteen years later.”

“The most painful experience I have ever felt, but also the most rewarding.”

“And we as a couple, what happened to us?”

Loriel frowned and looked at Finlay. “We had an adorable child, whom we have loved regardless of his decisions. We started to fight more, but my feelings for you have never wavered. And I believe we grew closer.”

“On what level did we grow closer?” Finlay asked. Loriel stared at her husband, perplexed by his question. 

 

~*~

 

“Would you like to take a walk in my garden?” Glorfindel asked as he placed his napkin on his plate.

“I would love to,” Erestor beamed, finishing off his glass of wine.

Glorfindel stood and held out his hand to Erestor. Together they walked over to the stairs and descended into Glorfindel’s private oasis.

“Oh this is lovely,” Erestor gushed. The garden consisted of a large lawn surrounded by several thick plants. There was more than enough space for Glorfindel to practice his swordplay and so much vegetation that the outskirts of greenest grass Erestor had ever seen looked almost wild. To one side he could hear the faint trickle of a brook. Upon mentioning it, Glorfindel moved aside a palm leaf and revealed to Erestor a secret pathway leading away from the yard. With the moon high above, the natural soft light and excellent elvish sight lit their way through the dark plant life. They followed the path of the small stream until it opened up into a large natural hot spring. Steam rose from the surface and swirled with the wind, beams of moonlight caressing their ghostly forms. “I imagine you bring all your victims here,” Erestor teased.

“Only those I wish to see wet,” Glorfindel smiled. Erestor laughed softly and looked around. 

“How large is your garden?”

“It is hard to estimate as it has no natural border. I have never gone far beyond here as I may intrude upon someone else’s ‘private’ time.”

“And that is a bad thing?”

“Voyeurism is not one of my many fetishes. Though if you would rather watch… Oph!” Erestor had whacked Glorfindel gently in the stomach.

“So, do you wish to take a bath?” Erestor asked, pressing his back to Glorfindel’s chest.

“Only if you want to,” Glorfindel said, wrapping Erestor tightly in his arms.

“Mmm…not tonight. Perhaps another time?”

“But of course. Why do we not return to the open ground?” Glorfindel asked and drew Erestor with him, a strong arm remaining wrapped around the slim waist as they walked side by side. “Aaaah, I love the sounds of the night. The water running, the crickets, owls gently hooting. It is all so musical in its own way. Do you not agree?” Glorfindel asked, stepping out of the dense plant life.

“Oh very much so,” Erestor confirmed.

“Then, why do we not celebrate this natural wonder with our bodies? Would you like to dance?” Glorfindel asked before Erestor could jump to the wrong conclusion.

“Here? Now? Without proper musicians or instruments? Or a stable ground?”

“Yes. What is more, I think we should remove our shoes and feel the soft grass between our toes as we move to nature’s rhythm.” Glorfindel released Erestor and took off his boots. Once Erestor realised Glorfindel was serious; he began removing his own shoes. Erestor smiled as the green blades tickled his skin as he stretched his toes. Glorfindel bowed deeply and held out his hand. Erestor accepted and was immediately pulled into a slow, erotic dance. 

 

~*~

 

“We connected emotionally in a way we never had before, our thoughts concerning the welfare of our family had never been stronger, our ideals, what we considered to be important…” Loriel floundered, trying to think back.

“And what about physically? In our youth, we cared not for appropriateness and just let our bodies control our actions. When Glorfindel was born, we did not mate again until several years afterwards.”

“But that is true with most couples once a child is born. The majority of elven families have but one child as physical desires wane.”

“Yet, if you will recall, I often asked to be intimate again with you, but never did you wish for it. I thought it strange I should ask my soul mate for her permission to bed her when before I never had to and we would just feel the heat in our bodies rise and would fall to the closest horizontal surface. For ten long years you no longer desired me physically,” Finlay sighed and sagged further in his chair.

 

~*~

 

Erestor stood two arm-lengths away from Glorfindel, then spun into the blonde’s side and stopped. Looking up into the blue eyes, his heart fluttered at the flushed complexion and dark orbs looking down on him. Glorfindel leant down and sealed his lips over Erestor’s, but did not deepen the kiss. Pulling back, he released Erestor’s body and stood in front of the younger elf, holding the smaller hands gently in his.

“Erestor, from the moment I saw you, I knew I had found something special. It was not until I spoke to you that I realised HOW precious you were. We have only spent a week together, but already I know that you are the other half of my soul. Erestor, my dear wonderful, beautiful Erestor, will you bond with me this night?” Glorfindel asked and released Erestor’s hands long enough to pull two rings wrapped in a black velvet cloth from his pocket.

Erestor gasped as he looked at the rings and felt his eyes well up. Aside from their colour, they were a perfect match. Glorfindel’s was a larger gold band whereas Erestor’s was comprised of mithril and both had ‘my only’ inscribed on the inner rim. Erestor flung his arms around Glorfindel’s neck and kissed him.

“Of course I will! But, why tonight? My father will be devastated to miss this.”

“Given the situation with my father, I thought that by binding, he will be given no choice but to accept you. We have only known each other a short time so perhaps he does not truly believe what we say we feel for each other. With this act, there will be no doubt to the depth of our feelings. And we can always have another ceremony for our friends and family. Tonight is just for us,” Glorfindel said softly and kissed Erestor.

“Yes,” Erestor whispered against Glorfindel’s lips.

 

~*~

 

“I do recall you asking me, but three years after Glorfindel was born you ceased to do so. I thought you were also beginning to lose your need for physical closeness. And it was not until I asked that we shared our bodies again some seven years after your last request,” Loriel replied.

“The need and desire to have you close to me has never abated. And after so many years of having my thirst quenched daily to never at all- I went mad. I remember the last time I asked you. You had just put Glorfindel to bed. As you left his room, I asked if you also wished to kiss me goodnight, but again I was denied. You were tired, exhausted, not in the mood. I was so disappointed, I thought you were no longer attracted to me, so I went to my office to do some work.”

Loriel nodded her head, wondering what any of this had to with their son’s lover.

 

~*~

 

“No,” Erestor stopped Glorfindel as the blonde pulled him back towards the palace.

“I thought you wanted this,” Glorfindel said, his heart thumping in panic.

“I do, but not your room. I do not wish to lay in the same bed as countless others have as we unite our souls,” Erestor explained.

“Then, where?” Glorfindel asked.

Erestor looked around the garden, then back at Glorfindel. He shrugged a shoulder and widened his eyes.

“Here?” Glorfindel questioned. Erestor just smiled and stepped back.

“Erestor, love, this will be your first time, I have nothing to prepare you with out here,” Glorfindel tried to reason.

“There is a small stream to our left and an aloe plant right next to that.”

“Do you not find the night air a little chilly?”

“Then warm me,” Erestor simply said and laid himself on the ground. Glorfindel hesitated for moment, but eventually gave in and lowered himself to the ground, holding most of his weight on his arms and legs over Erestor.

“I love you,” Glorfindel whispered, his lips a hair’s breath from Erestor’s.

“And I love you, my blonde beauty,” Erestor declared. Glorfindel closed the distance and pressed his lips to Erestor’s softly, slowly deepening the kiss and hastening the pace the longer it went on. His hands began to roam Erestor’s body, feeling, stroking, delighting.

 

~*~

 

“I came here to speak to you about your problem with Erestor, not for this walk down memory lane,” Loriel said sternly, becoming impatient.

“It was late, I was lonely, depressed, tired, emotionally drained and…ohhh, the same old excuses really,” Finlay continued as if Loriel had said nothing. “Never have I looked at another woman the way I have you. But when I ordered a late supper, I could not resist the maid whom brought it to me.” 

Loriel gasped and stepped back, covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she regarded her husband. Finlay went on, ignoring.

“She was bound also, but did not object, so in my exhausted state convinced myself there was no reason we could not do this. It was a one off thing. As soon as it ended, I was more distraught than I had been to begin with. I knew that even if I told you there was no punishment you could come up with that would justly discipline me. So I did it to myself. As penance for touching another, I denied myself the one thing I wanted more than anything- you. I never asked again to lay with you and I swear; it was pure torture. Once you were ready to resume a physical relationship with me, I would not pressure you for it,” Finlay looked up for the first time and saw his beautiful wife, weeping and holding onto a nearby piece of furniture for support. He wished his tale ended there, but knew the whole truth needed to come out this night or else it never would.

“After that night, I did not change the duties of the maid involved as perhaps I should have, rather I used her to be a visual reminder of how much I had failed as a husband. Never again did I speak with her or remain in the same room as her if we were alone. Not until two months later…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Excuse me, my Lord, but I *MUST* speak with you,” the young lady said, stepping out of the shadows.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Finlay replied and continued walking.

“That is fine, but I have something of the utmost importance to tell you,” she beseeched.

The lord ceased walking and motioned for the lady to come closer.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Erestor’s body felt as though it were on fire. Hands and lips touched everywhere as Glorfindel teased him to the point of madness.

“Please…please finish it,” Erestor begged, wanting desperately to become one with Glorfindel. Glorfindel took pity on Erestor’s pleading face and broke off a stem from the aloe plant. He dripped a copious amount of the fluid leaking from the plant onto his fingers. Holding Erestor’s hips steady with one arm, Glorfindel took his lover’s erection into his mouth. Erestor gasped as the current centre of his world was enveloped in hot, steamy warmth with a slick, wet muscle rubbing against it.

Glorfindel used Erestor’s distraction to thrust a finger inside the smaller elf’s puckered entrance. Erestor squirmed around the digit inside him, but did not find it intrusive. He relaxed as the finger began working in and out of his passage and when a second finger was added, he barely felt it. Again, Glorfindel dragged Erestor’s attention back to his throbbing arousal when teeth ever so gently scraped across the sensitive skin. Erestor moaned low. And so, Glorfindel did it again and pulled his fingers most of the way out of Erestor. Adding a third, he pushed in again gently. Erestor bucked up violently, trying to throw Glorfindel off, but the blonde held him down and began suckling on the velvety sacks below Erestor’s member. Glorfindel crooked his fingers and hit Erestor’s pleasure spot with ease. Erestor gasped again and looked at Glorfindel in confusion.

“Did you like that?” Glorfindel teased.

“Again,” Erestor huffed. “Do it again.”

“Do what? This?” Glorfindel asked and pushed against Erestor’s prostate again. Erestor’s eyes rolled up into his head and from within the dark confines of his mind fireworks of every colour burst into life.

Glorfindel, deeming Erestor ready, removed his fingers and smiled at the soft mewl of disappointment Erestor let out. Sitting up, he poured more aloe liquid onto his arousal. He leant over Erestor and placed a kiss on the dark one’s lips.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I love my husband, and never before have I considered mating with any other than him. He has wanted to have a child now for five years, and though I tell him I am not ready yet, with each time we lay together, I do wish for a babe, but as yet none has begun growing within me. I know I should not have, but my husband means the world to me and if a child will make him happy, then I am willing to sacrifice my body to another in order to give him one. The baby that now lives within me is yours. I tell you this only because you have a right to know, but that is where your privilege ends. In three month’s time, my husband and I are moving to the country so we may raise our child in a freer environment. I shall never tell my son of you, you will not visit him and he is not your heir. To the world our encounter never occurred, so this child is not yours and you have no claim over him,” the maid spoke with absolute assuredness that Finlay dared not argue. She bowed low and began walking away from the lord in the darkened hallway.

“What shall you call him?” he asked just before she went out of hearing range.

“Erestor.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I, Glorfindel, son of Finlay, do promise to behold you, Erestor, above all others, to love and cherish, to respect, honour and serve for all eternity,” Glorfindel spoke, looking straight into Erestor’s dark eyes, not a hint of regret or fear showing in the blue orbs. As he spoke he slipped Erestor’s ring onto his slim finger, a perfect fit.

“I, Erestor, son of Earane, do promise to behold you, Glorfindel, above all others, to love, cherish, respect, honour and serve for all eternity,” Erestor smiled, his eyes watering up again. Glorfindel’s ring now glinted on his left hand, to forever be held in that place.

“Ready?” Glorfindel asked, lining his erection up to Erestor’s stretched opening. Erestor merely nodded and waited for Glorfindel to start pushing in.

 

~*~

 

Loriel gasped and clutched at her heart. Her strength failed her and she fell to the ground, her mind reeling with all her husband had relayed from 129 years ago.

“Oh Valar… Erestor and Glorfindel are,” she swallowed, “brothers?”

“Yes,” Finlay whispered.

“So when you admitted it was not Erestor himself but his father you mistrusted, you meant yourself?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“But, there is a possibility that he is Earane’s… just because they had failed in the past does not mean-”

“There is little similarity between myself and Erestor, true, but my mother’s hair was just as dark, his nose and lips are the same shape, only smaller. He is my child,” Finlay looked to his distraught wife on the ground and hated himself all the more for bringing this pain to her.

“After all we have ever wanted for Glorfindel, he has now finally found his soul mate and- OH NO!” she cried and quickly stood from the floor and ran to her son’s chambers. Finlay watched her leave and though he wished to follow, dared not, believing she just wanted time to herself to digest all he had confessed to.

 

~*~

 

Loriel bothered not to knock on the door and raced inside Glorfindel’s room. No movement stirred around the chamber and she raced up the stairs leading to the bed just in case. No one was there and she sighed in relief. Looking up she saw a faint light coming from the garden below and her breath hitched in her throat again. Not bothering with the stairs, she ran over the bed and jumped down on the other side and ran through the open door. Taking every second step she raced into the garden, but it was too late.

Erestor and Glorfindel’s souls had emerged from their bodies as two glowing, shapeless entities, cocooning the lovers in a soft ball of light that neither sound nor outside images could penetrate.

Loriel fell to her knees, screaming at her son, though she knew he would not hear. She wept uncontrollably, hating the Valar for this unfortunate series of events, her husband for being so stupid, her son for being so rash, herself for getting involved and Erestor for being so damn lovable. She lay on the grass and continued to weep, watching the souls merge and twine around one another as a faint outline within the light moved gently. Loriel knew it was her son making love to Erestor, but could not turn away. The beauty of the moment compelled her to watch, though her mind was filled with thoughts of how wrong the scene before her was.

 

~*~

 

“Glorfindel, I can feel you,” Erestor said, awe resounding in his voice. “You are in my mind as well as my body.”

“I know my love. I can feel you too. You fill my soul and I am complete. From this moment on, we shall never be apart, in body, mind or spirit,” Glorfindel assured and leaned in for a kiss. His gentle thrusts grew in vigour, always hitting that pleasure spot within Erestor until it became too much for his partner to bear. With a long drawn-out moan, Erestor came, his seed erupting onto his stomach. Glorfindel pumped twice more into Erestor’s tight canal before his essence spilled within his love. With a soft, satiated sigh, Glorfindel gently pulled out and lay down beside Erestor, drawing the younger elf to him. “We shall never be alone again,” Glorfindel whispered as sleep began to overtake him. Erestor agreed with a hum and small nod as he too, dozed off.

As they lay there, their souls lighting up the space around them, drifted back into their bodies, each now possessing both halves of their spirits.

 

~*~

 

Loriel approached her son quietly and looked down upon the sleeping couple. Her never-ending tears continued flowing as she intruded upon this beautiful moment, knowing in her heart that when they awoke, this blessed peace would be shattered. For now though, she returned to Glorfindel’s room and fetched them a blanket. Placing it over the newly bonded pair carefully, she walked away, glad neither had stirred at her presence.

She returned to her rooms and looked at her pale husband.

“We have a problem,” she said simply. “Erestor and Glorfindel have just bound.”

Finlay stared at her for a long moment, and when it was made quite clear that she was not joking, the lord fainted, falling from his chair and onto the floor.

  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** PG-13 for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  


Glorfindel smiled lazily and hugged Erestor to him tightly.

“Good morning,” he said sleepily and kissed the dark head.

Erestor stirred and yawned, stretching his arms above him. “Morning,” he replied, his mouth still in a large ‘O’ shape.

Glorfindel jumped upon hearing Erestor in his head. But as the voice faded away, he felt that was not the extent of their new bond. He felt Erestor’s movements, thoughts, feelings, even the very beating of his beloved’s heart as though it thumped right next to his own. Erestor’s hand was merely an extension of his own arm and wrapped around one slender finger was a silver ring glistening in the morning light. Glorfindel smiled and ran his hand down Erestor’s arm, which he felt himself, and gently clasped the pale hand, playing with the ring which sat there.

“I can hardly believe I am married,” he said with a smile. Erestor’s eyes widened and looked at Glorfindel almost disbelievingly. “If I didn’t love you so much, that is,” he quickly covered. Erestor gave a snort and relaxed into Glorfindel’s embrace. “I cannot wait to tell my father we are wed. Now he shall have no choice but to accept you.”

“Perhaps we should have breakfast with your parents?” Erestor suggested.

“What a grand idea! But first, we ought to bathe,” Glorfindel said, pulling a leaf out of Erestor’s hair. Erestor blushed and smiled gently. Glorfindel kissed Erestor’s cheek then stood, holding out his hand to his husband. Erestor took hold of the hand and was pulled to his feet.

“Where did this blanket come from?” Erestor asked, only noticing it now as it slipped off his body and onto the ground.

“Oh, my mother must have brought it out for us. She probably came to check on us last night. I did tell her of my intentions before dinner and she supports us. Hopefully she has had plenty of time to bring father out of his brooding.”

“Let’s hope,” Erestor said despondently.

Glorfindel moved in to hug Erestor tightly. “Do not fret, all shall be well. You will always have me. I will never leave your side. We belong only to each other, for now and all eternity.” With a soft hand, he held the smaller head in place and leant in for a breath-taking kiss. Erestor moaned as Glorfindel’s tongue wrapped around his and two strong hands began stroking his back. Erestor inched forward, bringing Glorfindel and he to full body contact. He felt his heart beating twice as fast as it had ever done and his soul felt uplifted as it was now whole.

Slowly the lovers separated and looked at each other in astonishment. 

“Wow…” was all Erestor could bring himself to say. Glorfindel dumbly nodded his head in agreement. Leaning down, he quickly kissed Erestor again and pulled away. Silently, they gathered their clothing and the blanket before heading back inside Glorfindel’s rooms.

Glorfindel had a maid run a bath for them and gently brushed Erestor’s hair while waiting for the water to arrive. 

“Your hair is so silky…I could run my hands through it all day,” Glorfindel complimented. Erestor smiled and looked over his shoulder.

“There is no reason why you cannot,” he said cheerfully. Glorfindel half moaned and bent down for a kiss. Just as his tongue thrust into Erestor’s a knock came at the door. Groaning, Glorfindel pulled away and called for the person to enter. Several maids stepped into the room, each carrying a large bucket of steaming hot water and took them through to the bathing chamber. Moments later, they all filed out again and left the newly married couple alone. 

“May I wash your hair?” Glorfindel asked, still combing his fingers through the inky mass.

“I was not aware you had such a fetish,” Erestor teased.

“There are many things you do not yet know about me,” Glorfindel spoke and he blew gently on Erestor’s eartip. Erestor shuddered and felt a tingle run down his spine. “Come, we should hurry.” Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s hand and led his husband to the bathroom.

Just as Glorfindel was rinsing the oils from the dark tresses, a servant came to inform them the Lord and Lady wished to see them urgently. From then, Erestor’s nerves returned, fretting about Lord Finlay’s retribution, should Lady Loriel have told him of their doings. Glorfindel instantly sensed his mate’s discomfort and tried to soothe him, but nothing the blonde did calmed Erestor.

Once a servant had delivered a fresh set of clothing for Erestor, they silently dressed and left the safe haven of Glorfindel’s room. They walked hand in hand towards their fate.

Loriel opened the door and instantly pulled her son into a tight hug. She then turned to Erestor and gave him a friendly nod.

“Mother, what-” Glorfindel tried to ask, seeing his mother’s red and puffy eyes, but her outstretched hand halted his question.

“Your father is in the lounge, he is waiting for us,” she said, her voice cracking. Glorfindel was more worried than before and took Erestor’s hand in his again for comfort. Together, the three moved through the grand quarters and eventually came to the parlour. Glorfindel gasped when he saw his father.

Lord Finlay lay upon a couch, several blankets covered his form and many pillows propped his head up. His complexion was pale and his skin gaunt. From the way Finlay wheezed with every breath, Glorfindel could tell it was a struggle just to continue inhaling.

“Father! What has happened?” Glorfindel asked, rushing to his side. Kneeling, he grasped a hand carefully and shuddered at how cold it was.

“My son, I-” Finlay stopped mid-sentence, coughing and gasping for air. Loriel stepped forward and gave her husband a cup that held a concoction the healers had made to help his breathing. Glorfindel remained frozen to the spot, not understanding how his father’s health could deteriorate in so short a time.

“How did this happen? Has someone poisoned you? If they have I swear I shall not rest until-”

“No, Glorfindel, I have not been poisoned by anything other than my own foolishness. Please, take a seat and I shall explain everything,” Finaly said, though the effort it took to speak clearly drained much of his energy. With a pat on his shoulder from his mother, Glorfindel slowly rose from the floor and moved to a couch opposite the main focus of the room. Erestor, who was also in shock gently sat next to his husband and held the larger hand for support. Loriel moved out of sight, not wishing to hear the information again, but knew she could not leave completely.

“There is something I must confess. This is not easy for me and I hoped I would never be faced with the consequences of my thoughtlessness, but it seems everything must come to light sooner rather than later. Many years ago, soon after you were born, Glorfindel, I gave into a moment of weakness. Your mother and I had not been connecting the way we once had and in my desperation I sought closeness elsewhere.” A sob from the back of the room sounded and Glorfindel turned to see Loriel standing in front of a window, her back towards him.

“Mother?” Glorfindel asked in a soothing tone. Loriel just shook her head and did not reply.

“Your mother has much to deal with, Glorfindel, all of it my fault. Leave her be for now, she will need your strength when I am gone,” Finlay panted before another coughing attack took over.

“Gone? Where do you plan to travel to in your condition?”

Finlay barely heard his son’s words over his own wheezing, but managed a small laugh with a wry grin. “Ohhh…never have you failed to bring a smile to me, even at the worst of times. Travel- no. Not physically anyway. I am fading, Glorfindel. For my stupidity over a century ago, events have taken place that can never be undone. For my role in those, knowing the pain I have now brought, and am about to bring, onto those closest to me, I cannot escape my own dem- de- demise,” Finlay spoke, a great whooping sound coming deep within his chest. Slowly he moved onto his side, facing away from the others and covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

“Maybe we should let you rest?” Erestor offered, feeling most uncomfortable to be witnessing this sensitive moment.

Finlay’s hacking died down and he turned back again. “No, Erestor, you must hear this also. This news concerns both of you,” Finlay demanded. His hand fell away from his mouth and a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth instantly caught the newly married couple’s attention. Erestor felt Glorfindel’s hand tighten around his. “Your mother still worked in the palace at this time. I never really talked to her in all her many years of service and spoke to her only once before she left. In our last conversation, she told me she was pregnant with you and would be moving to the outskirts of Gondolin with her husband. She also told me, due to my earlier indiscretion, that Earane is not your true father.” 

Erestor looked at Finlay, waiting for the joke to come. But the lord’s serious expression remained firm and no hint of a lie could be detected.

“No, that could only be possible if you and my mother ever- she would not do that! She loved my father! And he her!”

“And she did, very much. So much that she mated with another so she could give her barren husband the child he always wished for,” Finlay said as gently as he could.

“Why did no one tell me?” Erestor demanded, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

“Because no other knew. Once your mother passed, I was the only one who knew of our wrongdoing. When word had reached me that she had died during childbirth, I wished to call you to my side. You are of my loins and I would never abandon a child of mine to others. However, in revealing your true heritage, I would have to admit what I wished never to reveal to anyone, especially the two people we betrayed the most. And Earane had just lost his wife, to then remove his son and also inform him of his wife’s behaviour…I could not do it. I am sorry, but I have done all I could for you over the years; seeing to your education, care, food, clothes, expenses… There should have been nothing you yearned for,” Finlay looked desperately into Erestor’s eyes, hoping for forgiveness and acceptance.

“You are not lying, are you?” Erestor asked, having a hard time accepting this news.

“I am afraid I am not.”

“But then, if I am your son, then,” Erestor paused and slowly swung his eyes to Glorfindel, his head soon following the same path. “Oh!” Erestor exclaimed, a horrified and disgusted look on his face. He quickly released Glorfindel’s hand and turned away, covering his mouth, his head bent. “Oh god…”

“Erestor, I-” Glorfindel put his hand on Erestor’s shoulder, but the dark haired one shrugged the touch off. “Why did you need to tell us?” Glorfindel demanded of his father.

“Because it was my foolish actions that have led to these events. Your bonding is the reason why I am now filled with so much guilt that I can no longer continue to live in this world. I trust Loriel to lead in my stead, but should anything else happen, there is only you two. This relationship you share is sinful and you cannot let it proceed further. I know your bond cannot be undone, but a legal marriage to another is still possible. Someone *must* carry on this line so that the House of the Golden Flower remains strong,” Finlay gasped the last few words before a new coughing fit began, speckles of blood flying of out his mouth as he fought for breath.

Glorfindel swallowed, gritting his jaw and looked away from his father to see his husband bent over, crying because of the beautiful moment they had shared last night. Looking further back, he saw his mother moving away from the curtains, carefully studying her husband as his hacking continued, tears streaming down her face.

“Perhaps we should let your father rest for now,” Loriel suggested, her voice barely heard.

“No,” Finlay said between fits, waving a hand as he continued his losing battle for oxygen. They all remained in the room, each in their own thoughts, none speaking, waiting for the guttural sounds to cease. “Erestor, you have a right to be here. Either way,” Finlay looked at Glorfindel for a moment, “there is a place for you as Lord in this House, whether as my son or son in law. I have never wanted you to feel unwanted.” Erestor did not know what to say, and at first decided not to say anything, keeping his eyes downcast. But Finlay’s piercing gaze caused him to look up.

“I do not know what I shall do,” he said despairingly. This time, when Glorfindel placed a comforting hand on Erestor’s shoulder, the younger elf did not brush it off.

Finlay nodded his head gently, swallowing several times over. He wet his palate with his tongue for a few moments before his eyes fluttered to a close. Glorfindel looked at his father with worry. Loriel stepped up to his body and watched closely, waiting for any movement from him. Slowly, his chest expanded and fell. A soft rattling sound came from his mouth and Loriel sighed in relief. 

“He is sleeping. It might be best if we leave him be for now,” she said, stroking the clammy brow with a gentle hand.

“He is not truly going to die, is he?” Glorfindel asked, unbelieving his father, who should live forever, could fade merely from the thought of what his sons had done, unbeknownst to them at the time.

“Do you really see him coming back from this condition?” Loriel asked, her voice breaking. Glorfindel remained silent. Rising from the couch, he walked over to his father. Going down on one knee, he placed his fist on his heart and bowed his head. He then gently raised his father’s hand and kissed the ring that adorned it. He then stood back and gave his mother a tight hug. She patted his back and rubbed it firmly. They hesitated in letting go, but eventually did so. Loriel remained by her husband’s side as Glorfindel moved to the doorway. He held the door open for Erestor and followed his mate out, sparing one last look for his ailing father.

Erestor moved through the Lord and Lady’s chambers, back into the main hallways and started heading towards his appointed rooms. Outside the door, Glorfindel caught up.

“Erestor? Can we talk about this? I know it is a lot to take in, but my feelings have not changed one iota!” Glorfindel said and reached out to cup Erestor’s cheek. Erestor jumped back, away from the comforting touch and looked everywhere but at Glorfindel. 

“I- I’m not sorry. I just need time. Time to think,” Erestor said. He bit at his bottom lip, looking as though he wished to say more, but stopped himself. Eventually he just shook his head and went inside his room, not once looking at Glorfindel.

“I will be in my rooms!” Glorfindel shouted through the door, then wandered off on his own.

~*~*~*~

Glorfindel knocked on the door and entered when he was bid to do so. He saw Erestor sitting on the edge of the bed, the small back bent over into his lap. Erestor said nothing and did not move to look at Glorfindel.

“Ten minutes ago screams were heard from my parents’ rooms. My father has passed and my mother is now fading. They are all I have ever known, to lose both so suddenly… I do not think I can survive on my own. Always have I needed others for various reasons in my life. Erestor,” Glorfindel reached out, only for Erestor to pull back again. “You have no idea how much that pains me. I have finally committed myself to one person for all eternity, and now it is they who deny me. You do not feel like my brother. We did not grow up together, we never played in the same nursery, fought over toys, cuddled up in our parents’ bed when we were scared or were told off for missing a lesson. Father said he wants you to accept your place here within the palace, by my side, and he gave you a choice- whether that is as my spouse or as my brother. Whatever you choose, just please do not leave,” Glorfindel begged, his blue eyes turning aqua as tears ran down his cheeks.

“If I do not feel like your brother, then surely I do not feel like Lord Finlay’s son. What he wishes for means little to me. My father is Earane, nothing he said will ever change that,” Erestor said, finally looking up, his eyes fierce in his conviction.

“Of course not, Earane raised you, looked after you, never will that fact alter. But in all fairness, you are no longer a child and that is all in the past. A new chapter in your life has begun, and your place is now here. But in what capacity, is what I truly wish to know,” Glorfindel asked with bated breath.

“I have no desire to now claim to be your brother. That would publicly declare my mother to be unfaithful, and even now, after so many years, the news would be unbearable to my father. But neither can I ignore what Finlay said. If there is the slightest possibility we are brothers, then I cannot live as your spouse. Such a relationship is unnatural and outlawed in all societies,” Erestor spoke, his voice laden with the tears now falling down his cheeks.

“But we are bound! Never will there be any other for me as long as I live. This bond is only felt once in our lifetime. I cannot imagine the gods are so vindictive as to allow this to happen if it were not right. Please…” Glorfindel sniffed and dropped to his knees in front of Erestor. “Please do not leave me!” The larger hands grasped Erestor’s smaller ones and held them tightly.

“It cannot be denied we have both had much invested in this relationship, and I will not make my decision in haste. However, I feel I need time to myself. I wish to travel home, it is the only place I can possibly feel any sense of peace right now.”

“No, please no. I do not want you to go!” Glorfindel sobbed and leant forward, wrapping his arms around the slim waist as the golden head rested in Erestor’s lap.

“I need to. If I stay here, I will feel pressured to reach a decision, one that may be unfair to us both. I need solitude and guidance from one whom I have trusted my whole life. Please, trust me. This is what I need,” Erestor gently soothed, and stroked Glorfindel’s hair with his fingertips. “You will be so busy here with funeral arrangements and taking Lordship over the Golden Flower that my time away will seem but a blink of an eye. Please, let me go.”

“You are wrong, it will seem an eternity,” Glorfindel whispered and leant up to kiss Erestor one last time.

  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** Mature for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  


Glorfindel woke with a start, grasping his chest as his heart exploded with pain. He gasped as the jagged sensations ripped through his entire body without mercy, his blankets sticking to him as he broke out in a heavy sweat. He tried calling out for help, but no sound came, his throat dry and closed up. 

With an agonising slowness he crawled across his bed, pain shooting through his frame with every tiny movement. Reaching the edge of his mattress he tried to slide down the stairs but instead fell headfirst landing with a heavy thud, the blow knocking him out.

A guard standing outside rushed in upon hearing the strange thud, surveying the situation. His lord was lying naked on the floor, his blankets draping over the side of the bed. Seeing no sign of another, he quickly checked his lord’s pulse and upon finding it quickly left to call for aid from the healers. 

~*~*~*~*~

Glorfindel woke in the infirmary and groaned, his head throbbing.

“Good morning, my Lord,” the head healer said with a bow. “Last night you were found passed out upon your floor. I imagine you have quite a headache right now, for which I have made a brew.” The healer picked up a glass of steaming brown liquid and handed it to Glorfindel. 

“How long have I been unconscious?” Glorfindel asked, almost wheezing.

“Almost ten hours. The reason you passed out is quite obvious,” the healer indicated with his eyes to the bandage around Glorfindel’s head, “however, we cannot determine anything else wrong with you. Did anything happen last night that may account for your fall?” 

Glorfindel hesitated for a moment but shook his head.

“Did your food taste odd last night?”

Again, Glorfindel remained silent and answered with head movements.

“Then the only possible reason left could be due to stress. I understand your transition into Lord of this House was not under the best circumstances. Unfortunately, you have not been awarded the appropriate amount of time to mourn your loss. I therefore order you to rest for the next three months, and shall consult with your advisors to see that your duties are delegated to others. Drink your tea and I shall be back soon to check on you,” the healer said and gave Glorfindel’s leg a small, comforting pat.

Glorfindel sat back in his pillows and brought the cup to his mouth, but slowly lowered it again. At the very least, the pain in his head took the edge off the agony his heart currently felt.

For the first time in two months, Glorfindel was truly alone. He was the only one in the room. No thoughts occupied his head other than his own. And no heartbeat could be felt pulsing next to his own.

Fumbling, Glorfindel hastily put the cup on a nearby stand, uncaring as it fell, the liquid pouring over the tabletop and onto the floor. He just curled onto his side and grasped onto his pillow for dear life as tears flowed down his cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~

Erestor leaned back against his bed head, his eyes were blood-shot as tears of pain and regret ran heedlessly down his cheeks, his knuckles white as he gripped a pillow to his chest.

“Erestor?” Earane said gently, opening his son’s door slowly but Erestor did not respond to the other’s presence. He continued staring at nothing, not blinking, not moving, barely breathing. Earane walked to the bed and sat down. Reaching out, Earane brushed a few locks of hair out of Erestor’s face and was surprised by how cold his skin was. 

“Ada?” Erestor said, as though in a trance.

“Yes, it is I,” Earane softly replied and moved his head into Erestor line of vision. Erestor still did not react. The edges of Earane’s mouth trembled as he looked over his son’s appearance. His son had barely slept a wink during the two months since he returned from the main city. Erestor had talked about what had occurred in Gondolin, but there was no doubt in Earane’s mind that he had not heard the full story. 

With each passing day, the father despaired as his naturally slim son lost weight and refused to eat any more than a few mouthfuls of food a day. His once bright eyes now lacked their shine and even his hair’s lustre was now missing.

Heartbreakingly slowly, Erestor’s eyes came back to the present and moved to his father’s countenance, eventually looking desperately at Earane.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Erestor whispered, the constant stream coming from his eyes now pouring. 

“Why does what hurt, my beloved son?” Earane asked.

Erestor said nothing, his eyes slowly glazing over again.

“No, Erestor, stay with me! What hurts?” Earane asked, shaking his son’s shoulders.

“I have made my choice, and now I must live with it,” Erestor whimpered, his eyes now looking beyond any matter in the room. Those dark eyes, that could pierce a person’s soul, now saw straight through his own father’s head. 

As Erestor’s vegetative state took over once more, his arms relaxed and the pillow came to rest upon his lap. Earane gasped upon seeing the white cotton was now drenched in blood. His son’s robe was ripped and upon Erestor’s chest were several deep gouges, made by his own hand, where he tried to rip out his own heart.

The wounds were deep and even now fresh blood dribbled down the pale skin. 

“What have you done?” Earane gasped softly, looking at Erestor despairingly.

  
  
TBC  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I hope people are liking this story. Authors live for comments, so feel free to review and send feedback. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha  
>  **Rated:** Mature for this chapter. NC-17 overall.  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest, canon character death.  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  


Erestor walked along the pathway towards the local school, plant seeds in the basket hanging off his arm. It had been a year since he severed the bond with Glorfindel and attempted to tear his own heart from his chest. Tempted though he was to fall into oblivion at the time, Earane would not let him be. Erestor’s father took a leave of absence from teaching to take care of his son; never allowing his soul to fade or his mind to go blank. The wound on Erestor’s chest had finally stopped bleeding a month later and now a scar would forever hang over his heart. 

Slowly, Erestor was drawn from his depression and Earane found various activities to lure Erestor out from his newly founded cocoon, keeping him occupied while on the road to recovery. Once Erestor had gained the majority of his strength back, Earane officially gave up his post as teacher and moved to the other side of Gondolin and chose to reside in the House of the Tree. He bought a run-down farm, far away from even his closest of neighbours and renewed the homestead so that he and Erestor could become self-reliant. Two months after their move, Earane found work as a part time tutor and ventured to the nearest village every second day. 

Erestor, aside from tiring easily and feeling the cold more than an elf should, was now fully healed, though it had taken some time to convince Earane of that. Finally, after twelve months of being cooped up in a house with only Earane and his beloved pet cat as company, his father had hesitantly agreed to allow Erestor out of the house and journey into town on a day he was working. Winter was fast approaching and it was up to Erestor to find sturdier plants that could grow in the mountain’s harsh weather while Earane assisted his pupils. They had left the house a little later than Earane would usually have, just long enough for the weather to warm a little so Erestor would not grow so cold. And they would leave mid-afternoon so they would be home a full hour before the sun set. Much to Erestor’s dismay, they rode the one horse together, with Earane’s arms securely around Erestor’s waist to whole way into town. 

But that was a few hours ago and now Erestor relished the freedom he felt as he walked among other elves with the warm sun on his face and the soft earth beneath his feet. His regained strength would not last past their return home, but on a beautiful day like today; he would not care should he faint right there on the flower-lined path. 

He moved slowly, nodding a ‘good day’ to those whose paths he crossed, but otherwise kept to himself. Enjoying the walk through town, he opened his mind to the environment around him, taking in every particle of life that surrounded him. Erestor closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar; grateful they had allowed him to continue living after committing such a heinous sin so that he may once again experience a moment such as this. However, just as he sent his final word of gratitude, a dark shadow fell over his face. 

“I need a word with you!” Glorfindel growled, grasping Erestor’s arm in a vice-like grip. Erestor gasped and winced in pain as he was led away from the main street; the basket he was carrying now lay forgotten on the ground. Glorfindel drew Erestor away from a few peering eyes and rounded a nearby barn. He roughly pushed Erestor against the wall and slammed his hands on either side of the slim body, keeping the younger elf in place. “Tell me WHY!” 

Erestor rubbed his arm and shrank into himself, pressing himself against the wood behind him as much as possible. He could feel Glorfindel’s eyes burning into him, but his guilt did not allow him to return the gaze. He remained silent, looking at the ground, shaking in the shadow of his former lover. 

“I deserve to know!” Glorfindel snapped impatiently and took a step closer. 

“Glorfindel, I-” 

“That is LORD Glorfindel to you!” 

Erestor’s mouth quivered and nodded his head, tears starting to well in his eyes. 

“Lord Glorfindel, our bond was an abomination. It was an affront to the Valar and to all other wedded couples. I could not allow it to continue. Incestuous relations are against the natural order,” Erestor spoke in a shaky voice, still not daring to look at Glorfindel. 

“So that is it? No apologies? No chance for argument? You would sever our bond, leaving me in perpetual agony for all eternity, the exact opposite of what we swore under the sky with the Valar as our only witness? Do you think they would have let this bond form if they considered it ‘wrong’?” Behind the Lord, people were running back and forth but he paid them no heed. 

“What could they have done to stop us? Come down from on high and tell us in person that we cannot bond?” Erestor asked nervously. 

“Of course not, they would have sent us a sign. Maybe a thunderbolt could have struck a nearby tree, for instance.” 

“Would we have interpreted such a sign for its true meaning? Would THAT have stopped us?” Glorfindel was stunned into silence but continued to stare harshly at Erestor. “No, I do not believe so either. The Valar are as not as charitable as you may believe. Yes, they have appeared before a chosen few in the past, but to watch us squirm now brings them nothing but pleasure,” Erestor sneered, finally looking at Glorfindel. Erestor swallowed harshly; he had to make this believable. If ever he was to drive Glorfindel away, now was the time to do it. Despite his own desire to do nothing but rush into his love’s arms and passionately reaffirm their bond, he knew he never could again. One perfect night. That was all there could ever be. One night in exchange for eternal suffering. A fair trade. It had to be. It was all Erestor could believe in now. 

Erestor’s cheek exploded in pain as Glorfindel slapped his face. 

“I can never believe that! I WILL NOT believe that! Everything that happens is due to their will! They desired for us to meet so that we may have this chance at everlasting happiness. But you cannot see that unless you release the societal conventions you have built up in your mind!” Glorfindel’s chest rose and fell rapidly. With a strong hand, he gripped Erestor’s chin and forced the younger elf to face him. He stepped closer and lowered his voice. “No one else knows. Just us. It doesn’t have to be this way!” 

“Yes it does! Had we of known of our blood relation we would never have let these feelings grow. If we grew up together as brothers, we would not be having this conversation!” 

“You do not know that!” 

“I DO! If I am able to rationalise this now in front of the one I would have spent the rest of my life with, then clearly I would have talked myself out of any possibility of us becoming more than kin HAD we grown up together! I took the time to think on this, as you allowed, and came to a decision- I disconnected our bond, nothing more can be done now!” Erestor argued vehemently, his jaw set. 

Glorfindel looked stunned, and for the first time in their conversation looked anything but angry, which made Erestor feel all the guiltier. “Why do you deny me?” Glorfindel whispered, his lips brushing Erestor’s cheek. 

Erestor’s neck convulsed, trying to keep his next words from escaping. “It is not only you I deny,” he murmured, his hands sliding up Glorfindel’s shoulders of their own volition. 

Glorfindel pulled back, looking puzzled and was about to ask for the truth behind Erestor’s words when a scream came from nearby. Glorfindel stepped away from Erestor and turned about to observe the commotion around him. Erestor fell from the wall he had been pushed against, but was able to steady himself before he stumbled to the ground. A large gust of wind came from above and Erestor looked up in time to see an eagle fly overhead, its destination clearly the palace of King Turgon. 

Erestor looked at Glorfindel, a worried frown marring his face. 

“I should go. I may be needed,” Glorfindel whispered, his blue eyes turning aqua as tears clouded them. “But I-” Glorfindel was drowned out as a battle cry was made. Gasping, he ran to the nearest tree and climbed it with ease. Standing upon the highest twigs, his eyes immediately zoomed in on the black mass moving towards them. Orcs and beasts were marching on the hidden city and would soon crush everyone in their path. Glorfindel’s skin went cold and he could only watch in horror as they drew closer. 

“What is it?” Erestor asked anxiously from below, snapping Glorfindel from his terrified state. Glorfindel looked down upon the small figure below. It was then that the lord noticed just how small Erestor was. True, the younger elf was slender, but even so, he had not been *that* slim in the week they had been together, nor so pale either. Despite the pain Glorfindel was now suffering due to this elf, he wanted for nothing than to keep him safe against the onslaught of foes now bearing down upon them. Glorfindel easily jumped down, landing on the ground beside Erestor. Without thought, the blonde grasped the other’s hand in his and began leading the dark elf away. 

“We must hurry, the city is under attack!” Glorfindel shouted over the hubbub of others around him. He ran; dragging Erestor with him, to the barracks built for the few soldiers that dwelled in the town. Erestor tried to keep up, but he could already feel his strength dissipating with every step. “Ready arms! Prepare for immediate battle! Engage the enemy but do not go on the offensive. Defend this village and only retreat once the majority of civilians have reached a safe distance!” Glorfindel shouted to the men scurrying around, grabbing weapons and armour as they went. 

Glorfindel spoke with the captain in charge for a moment, then led Erestor back outside and around to the stables. Despite not being properly housed when Glorfindel left his horse, the creature was still in the exact place that Glorfindel had left it. 

“Quickly, get on!” Glorfindel ordered to Erestor. 

“What? NO!” Erestor struggled weakly, his limbs now moving sluggishly. 

“Why? This town shall soon be overrun!” Glorfindel shouted. 

“What about my father? I am not leaving without him!” Erestor screamed. 

“My horse cannot carry three, now hurry and get on!” Glorfindel now easily picked up the elf and placed him on the horse. The lord leapt on behind him and spurred his horse into action. Erestor was too shocked to hold onto the horse and instead turned to look back at Glorfindel. 

“Please,” Erestor sniffed, tears glazing over his large eyes. “Please, my father.” Glorfindel looked down at Erestor. “He will not know I am safe.” Erestor pleaded, the first droplets beginning to run down his face. Glorfindel grunted and rolled his eyes, quickly turning his horse and heading back towards the oncoming foes, despite his instinctual desire to keep Erestor as far from those evil hoards as possible. “He is at the school, at the edge of the town.” 

Glorfindel led his horse to the far side of town, avoiding the masses now running in the opposite direction and galloped with all haste to the school. Upon reaching it, Glorfindel observed the army that would crush the city were but a few hundred metres away and getting closer with every second. Glorfindel pulled his horse to a quick stop and jumped off. 

“You,” he said with a stern finger pointed to Erestor, “stay here.” Erestor nodded in understanding and Glorfindel swiftly left, running straight into the building. Erestor sighed and leaned forward on the horse. He felt drained of energy even in the face of the evil beasts bearing down upon them. Suddenly, movement caught his eye. Something small, a black shape was creeping along the sidewall of a house nearby. Erestor blinked and peered again to make sure he was not seeing things. 

“Lenwe?” Erestor shouted as the cat left the safety of the house’s shadow. The noise of the army had scared the poor creature so much it had run away from home! “Come on, up here. That’s it, over here,” Erestor called out to his cat, the first present Glorfindel had ever given him. The dark head regarded Erestor closely, taking one cautious step at a time towards the large horse. Erestor remained as still as possible, occasionally patting his leg, encouraging the kitten towards him. With a mighty leap, Lenwe sprang from the ground and into his master’s arms. Erestor righted himself just in time to catch his pet and held the shivering furball protectively to his chest. “It’s all right now. I have you. All will be well,” he said comfortingly. 

A moment later Glorfindel came rushing out of the classroom, shaking his head- there was no sign of Earane. 

“Erestor!” A frantic voice called from behind the horse. Erestor’s head whipped around to see his father rushing towards him. “Oh thank the Valar! I have been searching for you everywhere!” Earane said, relieved as he ran to the horse’s side, joining Erestor just as Glorfindel did. 

“I am fine, father. Lord Glorfindel insists on taking me back to the palace,” Erestor said. 

“But surely that is where these creatures are heading!” Earane debated, giving Glorfindel a dubious look. 

“It is also where we shall mount our greatest defence while citizens use the underground tunnels to escape!” Glorfindel spoke quickly, the sound of the oncoming army becoming louder by the second. “Quickly, find a mount for yourself and follow us!” Glorfindel looked at Earane expectantly. 

“My horse is just around the corner. Come Erestor, we shall ride together,” Earane ordered, holding his arm out to his son. 

Before Erestor could move, Glorfindel stepped between Earane and the horse. “Mine is a warhorse, far stronger and faster than any farm creature and not as easily scared. He should ride with me.” 

“He will not be going anywhere with you, not while I am here to protect him!” 

“Protect? You do not even have a sword on you! He will be safer with me!” 

“Safe? Because of YOU he almost DIED! Who do you think has been caring for him all this time? Were it not for you we would still be home with our friends and would never have gone through all this trauma!” 

“Because of ME!? I never wanted any of this to transpire! It was Erestor’s final decision that led to all this heartache!” Glorfindel shouted. Earane looked taken aback, his eyes meeting Erestor’s guilt-ridden ones. “With my parents gone and my lover deserting me *I* very nearly faded as well! The only thought that kept me going was the possibility of changing Erestor’s mind! Not an easy task when I discovered you had moved!” 

“I had-” 

“A WHOLE YEAR! I have been searching for a whole year! And now THIS!” Glorfindel threw his arm in the direction of the enemy, the movement rotating his shoulder just in time as an arrow whizzed past, barely missing his limb. “We have to move. Get your horse!” Glorfindel pushed Earane away and jumped up behind Erestor. 

“If we are separated, keep him safe!” Earane shouted back to them. 

“You have my word,” Glorfindel promised, his arms encircling Erestor’s waist. 

Glorfindel dug his heels into the horse’s sides and galloped around the corner. Earane had mounted his horse and nodded to the blonde. Glorfindel did not hold back and urged his horse away. The white stallion leapt into motion and galloped as fast as it could towards the city. Erestor undid two buttons on his robe and placed the kitten inside the material, holding the small animal tightly to his chest. They raced along the road, overtaking panic-stricken families without a second glance. Glorfindel kept a firm arm around Erestor’s waist as the other held onto his horse’s mane. 

Just as they reached the half way mark to the city, the amount of people fleeing dwindled. Even Earane was falling behind, and though Erestor urged Glorfindel to wait, the Lord would hear none of it. Soon it was just them racing alone in the direction of Gondolin. In the far distance, Glorfindel could see soldiers preparing for battle, setting up the first line of defence for the city. Behind them, sounds of fighting could be heard, but Glorfindel closed his ears to the carnage and concentrated on keeping Erestor safe. 

Glorfindel slowed their pace as they came closer to the soldiers. One, clearly of an important rank, though which, Erestor had no idea, came forward to gain Glorfindel’s attention. The lord complied and pulled his horse to a standstill. 

“Report?” Glorfindel urged the soldier. 

“My Lord, King Turgon has ordered the evacuation of the city and all armies have been called to prepare for battle. All civilians have been told to escape through the tunnels, but panic is fierce and many are creating chaos for those trying to ensure the city is emptied. From what I have heard, many are fleeing towards the mountains, whether they are passable or not,” the soldier said. 

“And my army, where is that stationed?” Glorfindel asked. 

“Your army is currently taking orders from Lord Ecthelion as your whereabouts were unknown. They have gathered at the main square of the House of the Fountain and are the second last line of defence for the city.” 

“Very well. Do your best here. Hold them off for as long as you can, the lives in this city depend on it. May the Valar protect you all,” Glorfindel shouted his last sentence for all the soldiers to hear. With one last glance to the soldier, giving him a small, fortifying nod, Glorfindel spurred his horse into movement once more. They travelled past the soldiers for a few more minutes before they reached the first buildings. The area was thankfully deserted, but as they continued moving through the city, they began catching up to the slower moving people. Still, they were able to move past the next group of troops readying for combat without hindrance. Soon after, however, Erestor and Glorfindel discovered first-hand what the soldier outside meant. 

There were people running everywhere, children crying in the streets as their parents roughly pulled them along, others were pulling heavily loaded carts through the streets, blocking others’ progress. Glorfindel growled at how stupid some people could be. Glorfindel called for everyone to make way, but few did and he reluctantly dismounted his horse. Erestor remained where he was, as Glorfindel forced his way through the crowd, pulling his horse and its precious cargo with him. Any fools with carts or luggage he passed, he ordered them to the leave everything except food behind. Whether they listened or not, he didn’t have time to find out, he just wanted to show he cared for the lives these carts were obstructing. 

He moved forward through the third lot of soldiers and continued on to the main square situated in the House of the Fountain. The soldiers were ready for combat, however, in order to let everyone past, were situated off to the side until they would be needed to fight. Ecthelion sighed in relief and grasped Glorfindel’s arm in a brotherly fashion. 

“Thank the Valar! I have been worried for you since I had heard you had been missing since before dawn this morning! And now this…” Ecthelion swept his arm around the people vacating the city. “The eagles say the forces are strong enough to wipe us out,” Ecthelion said, almost questioning Glorfindel’s judgement. 

“They will level the city,” Glorfindel said despondently. Ecthelion felt his skin go cold and dropped his gaze, saying nothing. “Listen,” Glorfindel grasped the dark elf’s shoulders firmly, “all that matters now are the lives of these people. There is some time still before the enemy arrives here. Keep everyone moving as quickly as possible. The longer we can stall Melkor, the more lives we can save!” 

Ecthelion looked at Glorfindel and smiled sadly, nodding his head in understanding. 

“Good, now I need to escort my friend here to the caves, then I shall return and together we shall do battle,” Glorfindel promised. 

“No, King Turgon heard of your disappearance and has decided that I shall command your forces. You are to go to the tunnel in his palace. So few know of it, even less of its exact location that they should be virtually deserted. There, you are to catch up to Idril and her family and protect them at all costs,” Ecthelion informed him. 

“Turgon expects me to leave the city while it still stands to protect three people?” Glorfindel exclaimed. 

“Four,” Ecthelion said gently and lifted his eyes to Erestor. Glorfindel turned around to see a fatigued Erestor, still holding onto his frightened kitten. Glorfindel’s heart ached at how small Erestor seemed atop such a large animal and knew immediately he would not let this fragile being out of his sight. 

“Very well then. Do you know where this tunnel of Turgon’s is?” Glorfindel asked. 

“Of course,” Ecthelion answered. 

“Good. Wait three minutes then start sending a portion of the people towards them. There is a village to the far south of here where the enemy is already rampaging through. When the townspeople come through here, look for an elf riding upon a light brown mare. He is my height with dark hair, his name is Earane. Tell him to go the King’s tunnel and that he will find his son along there,” Glorfindel instructed. 

“I shall,” Ecthelion answered easily. 

“Thankyou,” Erestor said wearily, but heartfelt. 

“Take care of my troops, I expect them back in one piece,” Glorfindel ordered. 

“That will make quite a spectacle,” Ecthelion lamely joked. Glorfindel smiled sympathetically. He moved forward and embraced his dear friend. 

“Fight well, and do not do anything stupid,” Glorfindel said. 

“When have I ever?” Glorfindel smiled glumly again. “See you on the other side.” 

“Farewell,” Glorfindel said and finally began moving away. 

Once again he moved through the crowd, fighting his way past everyone. For several excruciatingly long minutes he led his horse and Erestor until the masses became so packed in they could move forwards no further. Glorfindel urged his horse into a nearby alleyway. 

Glorfindel pulled his horse to a standstill and immediately held his hands out for Erestor. 

“We have gone as far as we can with Asfala. It has already taken us too long to get even here.” 

Erestor kept one arm wrapped around his cat, and held the other out to Glorfindel. The lord helped Erestor off the horse and just as he landed a screech sounded not far off and the earth beneath his feet trembled. “They’re close,” he breathed. 

“They have reached the first group of soldiers,” Glorfindel said, a frown marring his face. 

“My father! Would he have made it in time?” Erestor asked almost hysterically. His eyes looked desperately into Glorfindel’s and silently begged for reassurance. Glorfindel stared at those dark, fathomless and scared orbs, wanting to give him the answer he sought. But running from the truth would help no one. 

“We shall know soon enough. But come, we have lingered too long,” Glorfindel walked around his horse. He petted the nose gently and looked sombrely at the animal. “Foul creatures are coming and they will kill anything that moves. You are strong and unafraid, I know this, but I also know they mean you ill though you have never met. I cannot allow this for one so brave and true as you. Run, run into the wild and be free. Do not look back and survive. Just survive,” Glorfindel laid his head on the horse’s and rubbed either side of the snowy head. “Now go,” he said, standing back and pointed a finger down the empty alleyway. The horse looked at his finger questioningly, and then turned its head to watch Glorfindel closely. “GO!” Glorfindel shouted, his eyes welling over. The large warhorse lowered his head, as though bowing to its master, and without any preparation hastened into a gallop. Glorfindel stared after his faithful friend until the magnificent white beast turned the first corner and disappeared. 

“Let’s go,” Glorfindel grabbed Erestor’s hand and immediately set off down the alley. Erestor tried to keep up but Glorfindel’s longer legs and fast pace had him out of breath quickly. Not looking where he was going, Erestor tripped over an uneven cobblestone, losing his footing and fell to the ground. Luckily, Lenwe leapt from his arms halfway down and was uninjured. Erestor landed hard with a heavy thud onto the pebbled pathway. 

“Erestor!” Glorfindel cried in alarm. The blonde kneeled and petted the dark head worryingly. “Erestor?” Erestor slowly raised his head and looked at Glorfindel, tears in his eyes. 

“I can’t. My ankle- it hurts. Just leave me. I will wait, for father…go,” Erestor puffed out. 

“I will not leave you,” Glorfindel proclaimed, rolling Erestor onto his lap. 

“I will only slow you down,” Erestor protested. 

“Even if you are my death, I will not leave you to Morgoth,” Glorfindel said, and easily stood, Erestor’s light form draped over his arms. He sped off quickly, ducking between houses and using the back alleyways to avoid the masses escaping the city, the dark kitten trailing behind. By going around the streams of people all milling towards the House of the Mole’s escape passages, he was able to reach the king’s palace far quicker than had he tried going through them. Along the way he found a few stragglers and those that had been separated from their families here and there, and now a crowd of thirty-odd citizens were with him, racing towards the King’s secret tunnel. 

They entered the King’s palace and made their way downstairs, descending into the mountain Gondolin was built on. Glorfindel led the people through the labyrinth of corridors before they came to stand before a door, which seemed no different from any of the others they had passed, except for the faint whistling of wind that could be heard coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. 

“Open it,” Glorfindel demanded to no one in particular and stood aside, re-positioning Erestor within his arms. Lenwe, whom now was positioned on Erestor’s stomach, mewled in discomfort. But Erestor petted the poor kitten until he settled. Erestor, however, made no protest to the jostling, too sore and worried for his father to care, his head resting upon Glorfindel’s shoulder. The lord looked down at the pale face, concerned, and subconsciously tightened his hold upon the light body. “How are you feeling?” Glorfindel whispered. 

“Tired…and cold,” Erestor shivered at the gust of wind that came barrelling down the tunnel as the door was opened. 

“Try to bear it, just for a little longer,” he soothed, kissing the dark head. “We need a light, someone take a torch from the sconce on the wall,” he ordered to the others gathered around him. A lady, closest to the nearest torch, pulled it from the wall. 

“I shall retrieve another!” a boy nearing his majority said, eager to please Glorfindel. 

“NO! We need to leave lights for any others that may come this way,” Glorfindel said. “Does anyone here know how to wield a sword?” 

“I can, though it has been many years since I have,” an elf, dressed much like a farmer said at the back of the group. 

“I’m learning!” the lad from before offered. “And I have my sword here,” he pulled his weapon from its sheath. 

“Good, then you shall bring up the rear in case anything approaches from behind. And you sir, I want you up the front for when we exit the tunnel, just in case. You may take my sword,” Glorfindel indicated and allowed the stranger to remove his most prized possession. “But let someone else lead so you are not burdened with the torch as well.” 

“Ah, would it not be better if you led, my lord? I am more than willing to take your charge if you wish it,” the stranger offered. 

“There may be a time when I will fight, but it will not be necessary until we exit the tunnel at least. Now, we should all keep close together and stay as quiet as possible. If there is suddenly a change in direction or a step in the tunnels, those at the back shall need to be warned of it. Also, the princess and her family took this route, so let me know if we catch up to them. Are there any questions?” Glorfindel asked. When none were uttered, he nodded. “Then let’s go.” Glorfindel stood outside the door, allowing most to enter the tunnel before he joined them. 

“Be sure to close the door behind us,” Glorfindel called back just as the last elf entered through the doorway. The passageway was thrown into darkness except for the single light bobbing along the low ceiling. With their naturally sharp eyes, most elves could see through the darkness and were able to navigate their way through the tunnel easily. However, Glorfindel was part of the last few elves and the light had dispersed considerably. Barely able to see, his movements were slow and cautious, careful to avoid the walls and injuring Erestor. 

Noticing this, the elf in front of Glorfindel whispered back to his lord, “If you would like any help I can carry him for a while,” the unknown elf looked pointedly at Erestor. 

“Thankyou, but he is not heavy. Though there may be a few tight squeezes along the trail, in which case I may require your assistance.” 

“Very well,” the stranger replied and said no more. 

Together, the group moved through the darkness, the single torch nearly extinguishing many times due to the breeze coming through the passageway. Slowly, they made their way through the mountain. Glorfindel kept a tight hold on his charge. Three times now he had regretfully handed Erestor over to the elf in front, unable to move within the narrow channel while holding his charge. 

As they edged further along in the near dark, the wind became stronger and the temperature dropped. Not that the chilly air affected any of the elves walking towards the outer edge of the mountain Gondolin was built upon, except Erestor. He clung to Glorfindel for any warmth he could find, shivering within the lord’s hold. The blonde held him closer still, whispering words of comfort. 

Suddenly a loud roar sounded along the tunnel, coming from a source far too close for comfort. With it a strong gust a wind soared down the passage and extinguished their torch. The group stopped moving, unsure of what to do. People began whispering to their neighbours, arguing in secret what should occur next. In front, a commotion began and new voices joined those of Glorfindel’s group. 

“What is happening up there?” Glorfindel called, slowly pushing his way past others to reach the front. 

“Glorfindel, is that you?” 

“Idril?” 

“Yes, it is I. I am so glad you have come, but we must go back,” she said. 

“Why?” 

“There is a fork in the tunnel in another fifty metres. The right leads to the base of the mountain, but there has been a cave-in and it is unpassable. The left tunnel opens out upon the mountainside, however there is a dragon patrolling the area. I doubt it has seen the passage exit, nor the path leading away from Gondolin as they are both well hidden; however he continues to fly around this area, returning approximately every fifteen minutes,” she explained. 

“Is that long enough to reach some cover?” Glorfindel asked, noticing Idril’s son resting upon her hip, shivering in fear. Glorfindel’s heart went out to the boy and instinctively squeezed Erestor in silent comfort. 

“We do not know. One did go ahead to find out; however we waited four passings of the dragon for him to return to us and he still has not. We thought it best to return and find some other escape route.” 

“And since this fellow left, has the dragon changed its pattern?” Glorfindel asked. 

“Nay, it has not. Which could mean it did not find the elf that left; however the plan was for him to return to us and let us know if it was safe. The fact that he hasn’t…” Idril left her words hanging in the air. 

“Then I shall try,” Glorfindel said determined. 

“No,” Idril tried, but Glorfindel levelled her with a glare. 

“Come, take me to the mouth,” Glorfindel ordered. They continued through the darkness, which grew lighter with every step until they reached the exit. There was a sharp turn at the end of the tunnel with a small hole in the far corner, barely large enough for an elf to crawl through. To outsiders it would look like a shallow hole in the cliff-face. Glorfindel lowered Erestor to the ground, the younger elf holding Lenwe in his arms. Erestor leant himself against the wall, only placing his weight on one foot. Tuor, noticing the elf’s trembling, kindly gave Erestor his cloak. 

“I shall wait until the dragon comes by again before I leave. If I am not back by its third return, then you should return through the tunnels. Go back and find another route.” 

“Good luck,” Idril said, but was drowned out by the all-too familiar roar. Glorfindel gave the creature ample time to fly away and then left the shelter of the mountain. The pathway outside was little more than the mountain’s natural craggy exterior. Barely a metre wide at its widest point, and little more than foot at its narrowest, with a sudden drop into the gully below, Glorfindel raced along the trail. He soon came upon a large rock with a space hollowed out beneath it. Glorfindel dove and slid beneath the rock. There, he waited for the dragon to fly by once more. His heart was pumping fast and blood rushed in his ears. Eventually, his breathing slowed and evened out, and he began wondering what had happened to the monstrous beast, when a drawing on the rock’s ceiling caught his attention. A minute later, and the creature flew by. Quick as a flash, Glorfindel began the arduous journey back up the mountainside. 

~*~ 

“We are wasting time! If we do not hurry, the other tunnels will be so full we shall have no hope of ever escaping!” 

“Lord Glorfindel will be back soon. Trust in him,” Idril tried to calm the scared and irrational troublemakers. 

Just then, scrabbling could be heard coming from outside, and a moment later Glorfindel rolled into the tunnel, the sound of the mighty beast occurring a second after the blonde’s entrance. 

Glorfindel lay on the ground, huffing and puffing, waving his arm. 

“Go,” he wheezed. “The road is safe. No more than ten.” 

“How do we know you made it at all?” one person demanded. 

Both Glorfindel and Idril levelled the man with a long, hard stare. 

“Big rock. Fit ten. Still time, go now. Other elf made it. No time to- come back!” Glorfindel was cut off by a coughing fit. 

“Very well, ten people need to leave immediately. Who will volunteer?” Idril demanded. Slowly people began walking to the front and squeezed past Glorfindel and made their way out. The last patted Glorfindel’s shoulder and lay the lord’s sword next to him. 

Slowly, Glorfindel’s breathing came under control again and he began speaking. 

“I made it to the first point of shelter easily. There were several minutes until the dragon flew by. However, coming back was excruciating. Uphill on such a narrow walkway…I wouldn’t recommend it,” he said with a smile. “Apparently the other elf was not as fit as me. He did not even attempt the return journey, however he wrote inside the rock that he made it safely and would continue on down the mountain.” 

“That is good to know, though his desertion does leave him alone and defenceless.” 

“And he has an hour’s head-start on us,” Glorfindel remarked. “We should gather the next group together.” 

“Are you able to move again?” Idril asked. 

“It would be better if I did, though I do not mind waiting a while longer.” 

“No, we shall go next. Is there enough room?” Idril moved her head to the side sharply, implying to Erestor. 

“Do not concern yourself with that. He is my responsibility,” Glorfindel merely said. 

“Very well.” Idril turned to the others and spoke. “Myself, Tuor, Glorfindel, Earendil and Erestor are next to leave. There is room for another five. Who will join us?” 

Just then the mountain quaked and dirt from the roof began falling. 

“They are in the city!” a panicked cry came forth. 

“We need to leave!” 

“HURRY!” 

“Let us through!” 

Glorfindel took to his feet and pushed past Idril and Tuor even as the group of fearful elves sought to drive them towards the entrance. Wielding his sword, he held it up for all those at the front to see. 

“Yes, the city has been breached, but seeking escape now shall do no good. It shall be some time before they are able to break through our defences. And this tunnel is known to only a few, so the chances of them knowing about this passageway is slim. We must remain calm and keep our heads. The dragon is sure to come by again soon. Do not lead us all to death by your impatience. Now, we shall be leaving in a moment, and the first five may join us. After that, it is up to you to keep your heads and try not to get us all KILLED!” Glorfindel screamed, waving his sword again for good measure. He slowly backed away and crouched down next to Erestor. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired.” 

“We are about to leave. You must gather your strength. I will not be able to carry you down this time,” the blonde said, wiping his hand over Erestor’s cold cheek. 

“Not even over your shoulder?” Erestor whimpered. 

“I may be able to do that in places, but not all the way. Come, you must be strong for the journey that lies ahead. Can you do that?” 

“I will try,” Erestor whispered. 

“Good,” Glorfindel sighed and leant against the wall next to Erestor, waiting for the dragon’s approach. 

As soon as the horrid guttural call of the winged beast had passed, Glorfindel ushered the others from his group out of the tunnel. Quickly, he helped Erestor escape also and they were soon making their way down the mountain, Lenwe in the lead. They easily made it to the rock, though they were slower than Glorfindel had been the first time. Once the dragon had passed again, they took off once more; stopping wherever there was shelter. 

By the time they reached their fourth resting point, everyone was breathless and Erestor was in agony. Glorfindel had carried his love whenever possible, but the steep and rocky terrain made those moments few and far between. Still, they had already made it too far to turn back now. They waited beneath the thick cover of shrubbery. The dragon *should* have passed by now, however had yet to make an appearance. Glorfindel and Idril shared a worried look. 

“Wait for me here,” Glorfindel said, then picked up his sword and left the safety of the trees. He made his way forwards and came upon the next group unimpeded. “Have you seen the dragon?” he asked. 

“Nay, it has not come in thirty minutes, at least,” one said. 

“Very well, continue on. At this moment, we can only assume it has found those coming behind us. There is no need to tarry any longer. Hurry,” Glorfindel ordered. Turning, he quickly ran back up the mountain to Idril and Erestor. 

“There has been no sighting of the dragon for some time. It has either found those behind us or has been called away. Either way, we should leave now,” Glorfindel said and helped Erestor to his feet. 

They quickly continued down the mountain, heedless of the safe areas they passed along the way. Their group kept moving as fast as possible along the slim mountain path. There was a sharp turn in the cliff-face and those leading were immediately pushed to their death, screaming all the way down. Idril barely escaped the claws grasping for her as she hurriedly pushed her husband back. From around the corner the dragon flew and stopped in mid-air, hovering as he watched those trying to escape. Glee was written upon his face. Glorfindel was waiting for the beast to make its move when the sound of scrabbling came from further up the pathway. Glorfindel could only turn in horror as he watched a balrog, barely maintaining its footing, come into view. The roar it let out thundered in everyone’s ears. Glorfindel slowly raised his sword and practically climbed over Earendil and his parents to meet his foe. The balrog raised its whip and brought it down with such speed and ferocity, the kind of which Glorfindel had never seen before, and was not properly prepared for. He was able to deflect it with his sword, but not before a scar was seared onto his cheek. 

“NO!” Erestor called out instinctively. The dragon’s eyes swung from the duel occurring to the others, now inching their way backwards, while the one at the end tried to push against them. 

Unwilling to let his comrade have all the fun, the dragon took a deep breath and blew a fierce stream of fire out upon the mountainside, halting the others from escaping. Truly, it was their own fault for backing up so far that the dark haired one was caught in his flames. 

Erestor screamed in agony as his back was seared. Pushing forward with all his might, he fell away from the fire and landed on the ground, barely staying on the path, sobbing as the pain overwhelmed him. 

Erestor’s pain-filled wail tore at Glorfindel’s heart, but he knew he could not look away from the balrog, not even for a second. The beast flicked its whip again, but Glorfindel ducked and struck at the animal’s arm. 

Earendil’s stomach turned upon the scent of burning flesh reaching his young nose. In rage, he picked up a rock and threw it at the smirking dragon. He got the creature in its eye. The fiery demon let out a cry of pain and quickly drew breath again. However, Earendil was faster and hit the other eye, effectively blinding the animal. The dragon released its pent up breath, little more than smoke escaping from its lungs. Lashing out, the dragon flew vaguely in their direction and turned quickly at the last second, his tail flicking out behind him, much like a whip and clattered against the rocks, barely missing Tuor’s head. 

Again, they tried retreating, now the dragon had been blinded, and they carefully picked Erestor up, the poor elf whimpering with every movement. The sound guiding him, the dragon repeated its previous move, this time, however, his tail wrapped around Erestor’s waist and pulled the elf from the mountainside. Screaming, Erestor tried to uncoil the dragon’s tail, while he also desperately held onto the red scales as he dangled helplessly over the chasm. 

Glorfindel desperately rushed forward and gave a stunning blow to the balrog before retreating a metre. He heard Erestor’s screams, and against his better judgement, turned his head. He felt his heart stop as he watched Erestor’s frantic eyes lock onto his. Whatever Glorfindel imagined the dragon would do was nowhere near as disastrous as what actually happened in the next few moments. Turning, the creature flew further away before charging back towards them. Again, he changed course at the last minute, but his tail flicked out, and Erestor flew into the solid cliff-face, bouncing off it with a sickening thud and crack of several bones breaking. Lifelessly, he fell to the pathway and haltered for a moment before gravity overtook his movements and he fell over the narrow ledge, his body bouncing and rolling like a rag doll all the way down the cliff-face until he could be seen no more. 

Glorfindel screamed Erestor’s name as the broken body fell out of sight. He was so distraught, after coming all this way, only to be halted now by the tragedy… A howl to his left brought him back to the present and Glorfindel barely had time to lift his sword, piercing the balrog’s chest as it lunged its large body towards him. Glorfindel pulled his sword free and watched with satisfaction as the balrog’s arms flailed, trying to grasp anything so that it may stabilise itself. Ducking, Glorfindel’s head narrowly missed a clawed hand. But the wind was so fierce upon the mountainside that his loose hair was easily tangled in within the monstrous beast’s grasp and he was pulled over the edge and down to his death. On instinct of the first pull, he released his sword, hoping those left behind would find use of it. Why fight for a life if the one he loves most is gone? 

Idril, Tuor and Earendil watched in horror as their hero was pulled to his doom. Only the sound of the dragon charging at them again roused them from their feelings of disbelief. Idril ducked and picked up Glorfindel’s sword. Wordlessly, she passed it to Tuor. The next time the dragon prepared to charge, he threw the deadly weapon into the dragon’s soft underbelly and they watched with some satisfaction as the beast fell to its death below. The way forwards had been cleared. 

Glorfindel had indeed protected Idril and her family at all costs. Now he could rest in peace, knowing he had fulfilled his duty and could freely find his mate on the other side.

  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha (chapter 1-8), Mawgy's Mum (chapter 9)  
>  **Rated:** NC-17  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, incest/twincest, canon character death.  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, a little Elladan/Elrohir  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** There’s a conversation in this chapter which may be a little difficult to follow. To assist, I have differentiated the speakers thusly:  
>  CAPITALS: The Valar  
>  _Italics:_ Erestor (as he spoke in the past)  
>  Normal: Erestor (speaking presently)  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  


“Glorfindel,” a kind voice said, resting his hand upon the golden head. “It is time for you to be with the one you love.”

“But does he want to be with me?” Glorfindel sulked, and remained motionless upon the floor.

“You would not be going back if he did not wish it,” Namo’s voice faded as did Glorfindel’s surroundings.

 

~*~

 

“My lord?” a soldier called from the frame of Elrond’s open doorway.

“Yes?” Elrond asked, without looking up.

“My lord, I was leading my men on patrol today and we found… someone.”

“Someone?” Elrond repeated, meeting the soldier’s eyes.

“Yes, but it is very odd,” the soldier said, stepping cautiously into his liege’s office.

“How so?”

“He is, WAS, naked. There is no disturbance to the ground surrounding the area where we found him. And though there are no open wounds upon his body, his torso has many scars upon it. Deep, claw-like marks. Also, he seems very disoriented…he won’t stop touching and smelling things, often muttering ‘amazing’ or ‘just as I remember’ under his breath,” the soldier said.

“Where is he now?”

“In the halls of healing. But, there is one other thing.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, he claims to be Glorfindel of Gondolin,” the soldier said tentatively. Behind the guard, Erestor sucked in his breath sharply, gaining the warrior’s attention. The advisor had not meant to overhear the conversation; however he needed Elrond’s signature for a few documents and politely stood back to allow the soldier to finish his report. Without waiting to answer the captain’s enquiry to his current state, Erestor dropped the dozen or so papers he had been holding and ran towards the healing wing, his heart pounding in sync with his feet on the ground. He rushed through the hallways, uncaring of anything or anyone that stood in his way.

He ran past a group of healers, all gathered about privately in a circle as they spoke in hushed whispers. Knowing this elf would be kept secret until his identity could be confirmed; Erestor ran to the last room and skidded to a halt in the doorway. Several soldiers were in the room, some asking questions and the rest keeping a close eye on the new elf. There were so many in the room that Erestor could not see the bed, nor the elf that lay upon it. Craning his neck, he tried to see over the soldiers’ shoulders, but to no avail.

“In some ways, I travelled from a place further away than your comprehension, and in another, I just appeared. I never meant to trespass on your lands, but I had no choice on my destination.”

Erestor’s ears perked at that voice. He had not heard it for millennia, but never could he forget it.

Just then, the elf in front of Erestor moved aside and the adviser had a clear view of Glorfindel. His hair was just as bright as ever, but it was cut short and torn out in some places. There was an ugly scar upon his cheek which twisted his beautiful skin. Upon his neck was a similar wound which disappeared beneath the top of his standard-issue healing robe. Erestor let out a gasp, wondering how much of that perfect body was now disfigured with such unsightly blemishes. 

“No,” Erestor said aloud, shock written on his face.

All eyes in the room swiftly turned to Erestor, who stood unmoving, caught in the unwavering blue gaze that watched him carefully.

“Oh, Councillor Erestor, it is very good that you are here. Is Lord Elrond on his way?” one of the guards asked.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel breathed, his voice barely more than a whisper, a faint smile upon his face.

“No,” Erestor sobbed, shaking his head, taking a step back. “No, you’re dead. YOU’RE DEAD!” Erestor screamed, tears streaming down his face, then he swiftly turned and ran back down the hall.

“Erestor!” Glorfindel shouted and made to follow, but the soldiers immediately blocked his path, pushing him back upon the bed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A knock at the door came early the next morning and Erestor bid them enter, expecting Elrond. However, the blonde that entered his room did not surprise him either. Erestor lowered his eyes, unable to look upon his former lover’s scarred beauty.

“Lord Elrond told me this was your room. He wanted to talk to you first, but I persuaded him to allow me to do so.”

Erestor nodded his head once, but made no further movement or sound. Glorfindel watched his love closely, his brow furrowed at the figure before him. Erestor sat sideways upon his lounge, his legs bent to his chest and a blanket wrapped around the slim shoulders.

“May I sit?” Glorfindel asked, motioning towards a wing-backed chair.

Again, Erestor nodded, not saying a word.

“You are looking well,” Glorfindel tried. “Especially for one who died,” he continued when it was apparent Erestor would not answer.

“I could say the same for you,” Erestor’s voice was weak and crackled.

“When I was told I was to be leaving the Halls of Mandos, I expected to be journeying to Aman. Never did I think I was to be reborn. But at least everyone knows I died, and soon everyone shall hear the Valar have gifted me with life once more. You, however, it seems none were aware you had died.”

“Because I never told anyone. I was resurrected almost immediately. Those in our party, Idril and her family, they did not know me or any relatives. It was easy enough to avoid those few people. And to all others, I never said a word.”

“But, how? Why were you brought back? Not that I am not grateful to see you alive and unharmed.”

“It is my punishment,” Erestor said, his doe-like eyes finally meeting Glorfindel’s ocean blues, a solitary tear running down his cheek.

“Punishment?” Glorfindel queried.

“Yes. For- for rejecting you- rejecting our love,” Erestor started crying outright, his shoulders jerking, his voice breaking and he huddled into his blanket all the more.

“I do not understand. Please, take your time and explain it to me,” Glorfindel spoke softly and shifted to the edge of his seat. His heart constricted at seeing Erestor so upset, and would have moved to hold his love close, if he thought his gesture would be well received.

Erestor took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After several moments, he lifted his head, but turned away from Glorfindel and began his story.

“I died on that mountain, long before my body reached the bottom of that deep gully. My soul was whisked away by the Valar and I found myself standing before a black marble archway. A being that looked so similar to an elf, but held far more presence, looked at me, almost scathingly. I did not know who he was, though I could have guessed had I not still been so shaken up from dying. Behind him stood another, dressed in black and with a more caring regard for me, but he remained silent.

“‘WHY, ERESTOR?’ the first demanded of me. His voice was so loud and booming, it echoed off the rocks and our surroundings and came back at me in again and again. ‘WHY DID YOU FORSAKE THE GIFT WE GAVE YOU? WHY DID YOU REJECT THE LOVE OF YOUR SOUL MATE, ALMOST KILLING HIM AND YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS? SO RARELY DO WE BREATHE LIFE INTO SUCH A LOVE AS YOU EXPERIENCED, AND THEN ONLY FOR YOU TO THROW IT AWAY? THROW IT BACK AT US! WE, WHOM DETERMINED IT WAS YOUR DESTINY TO LOVE GLORFINDEL AND HE YOU IN KIND, SO THAT TOGETHER YOU WOULD BEAT BACK THE FORCES OF MELKOR!’

“Confused by the Vala’s words I responded in what I consider now the most pitiful of ways. _‘What? How could we do that when I do not know how to fight?’_ ‘MAYBE NOT, BUT YOUR DIPLOMATIC, CALCULATING AND STRATEGIC KNOWLEDGE WOULD HAVE ASSISTED GLORFINDEL IN RALLYING THE TROOPS. DEFENCES WOULD HAVE BEEN PLACED IN ALTERNATIVE AREAS THAN WHERE KING TURGON ORDERED AND NEAR EVERYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN SAVED, LET ALONE THE CITY ITSELF! AS LORDS OF THE GOLDEN FLOWER YOU WOULD HAVE HELD ALL THIS POWER. NOW, THE LIVES OF THE CITIZENS LOST, THE CITY FALLING AND MELKOR’S VICTORY RESTS ON YOUR SHOULDERS!’

“To hear such words from the Valar themselves, to hear from them that I dishonoured their gift, and that the lives of everyone that fell was my fault- it was too much to take, especially on top of knowing I had died but a moment before. I was tired, emotionally drained and cared not to hear such damning words. I screamed back at them. _‘How can you say such things!? To have accepted Glorfindel’s love even after knowing he is my brother would diminish all other loves. We are RELATED! No one would accept us!’_

“‘WHAT ROT,’ he responded. ‘THE VALAR CARE NOT FOR THE RELATION OF BLOOD WHEN THE LOVE IS AS PURE AS YOURS.’ _‘Yet Elves do! The knowledge of our love drove Lord Glorfindel’s father to despair, and his mother followed shortly thereafter! My father also would have been devastated to learn of my mother’s betrayal! And should knowledge of our blood relation become public the people would have rebelled. We would very much not have so much a place to live let alone be Lords of a Great House!’_

“‘YOU UNDERESTIMATE HOW BELOVED GLORFINDEL IS. HIS PEOPLE WOULD HAVE LOVED YOU UNQUESTIONINGLY SIMPLY BECAUSE GLORFINDEL LOVES YOU AND THEY LOVE HIM! TRUST IS HARD EARNED AND WORTH EVERYTHING IN THE END. UNLIKE YOU, GLORFINDEL WOULD NEVER HAVE TOSSED YOU ASIDE. HE WOULD NOT HAVE JEOPARDISED YOUR LIFE OR HIS FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR ILL-FITTED DECISION. NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN AS ASHAMED OF AN ELF AS I AM WITH YOU NOW.’ 

“I knew my face contorted with rage and I was about to scream back when the Valar spoke again. ‘YOU CAN HOWL BACK AT ME ALL YOU LIKE. YOUR SELFISH DECISION HAS LED TO THE TRAGEDY THAT HAS OCCURRED AND THERE IS NONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF. YOU HAVE THE WEIGHT OF SO MANY LIVES UPON YOUR SHOULDERS. REGARDLESS OF HOW MUCH YOU CHOOSE TO SQUABBLE WITH ME, THAT STATEMENT WILL STILL BE TRUE.’ _**‘Our love was an abomination!’**_ I screamed. ‘YOUR LOVE WAS VALAR BLESSED.’ I snorted at this. ‘YOU THINK YOU CAN FIND A BETTER MATCH FOR YOURSELF? YOU BELIEVE A VALAR BLESSED RELATIONSHIP CAN BE ANYTHING LESS THAN YOUR SOULMATE?’ _‘I believe a love between blood relations is wrong and that Gondolin’s fall was inevitable!’_

“At this the Valar breathed deeply. Rage shone upon his face. He was practically shaking with anger as his eyes bore into mine. ‘VERY WELL THEN. IF YOU ARE SO CERTAIN YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THE VALAR AND CAN FIND THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR SOUL, THEN I WILL RETURN YOU TO LIFE.’ The other Valar inhaled sharply, but stayed quiet. ‘YOU WILL BE TASKED WITH LIVING YOUR LIFE ANY WAY YOU WISH, BUT YOU MUST SEARCH FOR YOUR GREAT LOVE.’ At this statement I must have looked like a fish. My mouth hung open and confusion must have been reflected on my countenance, for surely that is also how I felt. ‘DO NOT BE SO NAÏVE AS TO BELIEVE THIS EDICT IS IN ANY WAY TO YOUR BENEFIT. NOW BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT, SELFISH ONE!’

“I awoke with a start. My body screamed in pain and my lungs were empty of all breath. When I tried to inhale, the air was fetid and hot. Smoke and ash were heavy all around me. I could barely see it was so thick and hurt my eyes. I thought there must have been a fire all around me. Although I was in pain, I could feel no broken bones or open wounds. It was though the Valar has returned me whole, but my body remembered the pain inflicted by the dragon,” here Erestor took a moment to look at the deep scar upon Glorfindel’s beautiful face. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and a look of shame and pity overcame his countenance. He quickly looked away again. “I kept low to the ground and breathed through a sleeve, hoping to escape the area. I had moved only moved 50 or so metres before the air grew lighter, smelt fresher and I could keep my eyes open for longer than a second at a time.

“I continued moving, but took the opportunity to look around. At the time I guessed I had been moving away from the fire, though it was only a fluke that I had chosen that direction to crawl. I could see a large glowing shape in the centre of the ash and smoke. It took some time, but slowly I was able to work out the mass with all the soot coming from it, and I saw wings, claws, glowing embers and realised it must have been the Balrog. Or possibly the dragon. I really could not say.

“I turned from the heated scene and started crawling again. It was only a few more movements until I came upon another body, but this one was far more familiar. Even though scarred and a pained look forever etched into your countenance, I could tell it was you,” Erestor trailed off, seeing Glorfindel’s motionless body in his mind’s eye. Erestor’s face was grief stricken, and there was something else, but Glorfindel could not tell what.

When he continued, he dared not look to Glorfindel. 

“I left you. I thought to grab some burning embers and set your flesh alight, yet I could not bring myself to destroy what beauty was left beneath the fresh scars. I could have buried you, yet the thought of denying you the light of the sun seemed cruel too, even though I doubt the sun lingered long in the gully. I later heard the eagles retrieved your body, and from your final resting place golden flowers began to bloom. I remember thinking at the time how far more apt that was than anything I could have done for you.

“When the pain eased from my body and my strength returned, I did as the Valar commanded. I continued my life as I chose, but always sought the lover I thought would complete me. It has taken four thousand years for my pride and stubbornness to be broken down to admit that the Valar were right. There never was anyone else for me but you,” Erestor cried freely, but still could not look to Glorfindel. “All the relationships I sought ended, usually in heartache. Male, female, elf, human, even a dwarf once, I tried them all and in the end I was still alone. Lonely. None even came close to being comparable to me in the way you were. Even knowing this I prolonged so many failing relationships just so I wouldn’t need to admit my fault from Ages ago. Still my ego rallies against the thought that Gondolin is my fault, yet everything else the Valar have said is true, so why not this also?”

“It should not be a burden placed on just one,” Glorfindel said quietly, comfortingly. He wanted to reach out and hold Erestor, but the time still did not seem right. “What happened for you to admit that there was no other for you than me?”

“After a several dozen failed relationships, I began to open up to the idea that you were the only one for me. Yet it took another five hundred years for me to accept it wholly, as to love you is to admit to our blood connection. Even now, I feel I should rebel, after so many years fighting this bond, and the deep in-grained idea that family members should not be in love with one another. But I am so tired of struggling. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I am willing to admit to anything if I can feel whole again.”

“You have not answered my question,” Glorfindel urged. If they were to be together once more, then everything must be understood in its entirety now.

Erestor sniffled and nodded his head.

“My rooms are close enough to Elrond’s family’s rooms that I have a partial view to their private garden. Yesterday I saw Lord Elrond’s twin sons making love under the large elm tree to one another,” Erestor waved his hand vaguely in the direction of a nearby window. “I was so captivated by them. They moved as one. They knew all the erogenous zones to tease and touch. They brought each other delight and their skin danced in the dappled sunlight streaming through the leaves and branches above them. They were beautiful to watch. 

“As you get to know them, you will realise how differing their personalities are, yet their characters are so similar. Identical in appearance yet opposite in interests, but also complimentary in demeanour. These traits carried over into their personal time together. It was obvious from their love-making that this was not the first time they have lain together. So giving and loving were their actions, so in-sync with one another, partially due to their likeness but also as their passions grew, their movements were so certain, so sure their touch would only further the other’s fervent. Elladan was very proactive in bringing his lover joy; and Elrohir reacted to every touch and gave back just as much. I actually forgot for a second that I was watching not only two boys I had helped raise, but also brothers.

“And in that moment I accepted everything. I mentally acknowledged that all love, regardless of relations, provided all parties are willing and of consenting age, should be celebrated. That my decision all those years was selfish and unreasonable and only caused hurt to those I claim to love above all others. And though I still recoil at the thought, I guess also that my acceptance of this, likewise means I should accept the downfall of Gondolin, its people and even yourself as wholly my fault,” Erestor’s tears began whole-heartedly anew. He brought his hands up to his face and sobbed into his over-sized sleeves.

Glorfindel slid from the armchair and knelt on the floor beside Erestor. Glorfindel’s arms drew around the slender shoulders and pulled Erestor towards him. Glorfindel rested his head upon Erestor’s and stroked the black hair soothingly. Erestor hesitantly returned the touch and half-turned on the couch to be facing Glorfindel more. Erestor looped his arms under Glorfindel’s and held the strong shoulders. His crying did not cease, but Glorfindel cared not. Any transgressions of Erestor’s were instantly forgiven when it was clear how much suffering he had endured and the weight of his actions crushing him even now. Glorfindel closed his eyes and tightened his grasp, grateful and overjoyed at being with the one he loves after all they had endured.

They stayed like that for some time. Erestor’s crying had slowed to the occasional hiccup and Glorfindel’s shirt had become damp from tears that still occasionally fell. Outside a bell rang out that could be heard throughout Imladris.

Erestor coughed and cleared his throat.

“That is the lunch bell. If you are hungry, we could go have something to eat,” he said, but made no movement otherwise.

“I am quite happy right here,” Glorfindel answered. “Though my knees are becoming sore, if I am honest.”

Erestor tittered, but it came out far gruffer than expected.

“Here,” he offered, pulling back onto the couch but dragging Glorfindel with him, and shuffled aside, making room for Glorfindel. Glorfindel sighed as feeling started returning to his lower extremities, though now on the couch, he wasn’t much more comfortable either, squished down one end between a hard arm of the furniture and Erestor’s clinging body. Not that he minded the clinging, but given it was now lunchtime, it did mean they had been holding one another for several hours now.

“I missed you,” Glorfindel whispered, wanting to move things along.

“I have missed you too,” Erestor responded. “I am so sorry for-”

“Hush,” Glorfindel interrupted and moved back, forcing Erestor’s arms from him. Glorfindel looked into the dark eyes for the first time in four millennia, the beautiful black eyes wreathed with a burning red. “No more apologising. That is the past, and I am very much looking towards the future.”

“You will entrust me with your heart once more?” Erestor asked, fresh tears tracing paths down his cheeks at the overwhelming amount of hope and humility he felt right now.

“I will,” Glorfindel answered confidently, “but please understand how much your rejection hurt me. I could not bear it again if you unbind yourself from me once more.”

“Never,” Erestor shook his head, conviction written upon his face.

“Will you bind and marry me?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes,” Erestor smiled, tears of joy flooding his cheeks.

“Erestor, I fear you may die of dehydration soon,” Glorfindel said kindly, wiping Erestor’s cheeks. Erestor snickered. “Come, I would have you bound to me before that happens.” Glorfindel stood from the couch and held out a hand. Erestor grasped the hand assuredly, and allowed Glorfindel to guide him through the open doors into the bedroom.

Glorfindel was about to eagerly move to the bed when an elm tree caught his attention through a window. Their only encounter thus far had been in the sweet embrace of nature, it seemed fitting their renewal should be as well. 

“Everyone will be at lunch?” Glorfindel asked.

“Most will be, yes.”

Without giving Erestor a chance to object, Glorfindel opened the window and jumped the short drop to the ground below. Erestor looked at Glorfindel bewildered and wondered what was happening. Still, not feeling he was in a position to question one’s actions, Erestor hopped out the window and climbed down the building.

Once down, Glorfindel took his hand again and began walking to the elm tree.

“These are the private gardens of Lord Elrond and his family,” Erestor said as they approached the hedge that formed the boundary.

“If it fit for two princes, it is fit for us,” Glorfindel state boldly and sprang over the waist-high plant. He looked to Erestor expectedly. Erestor hesitated. While Elrond would not mind Erestor in the garden, what they intended to do might be seen as disrespectful. His uncertain gaze met Glorfindel’s committed countenance. The scar that twisted Glorfindel’s beautiful skin stood out. Erestor gave in easily upon seeing that reminder. He walked down the hedge a number of metres and entered at a gate, the hinges squeaking from infrequent use.

Glorfindel had walked the length with Erestor and met him on the other side of the gate. Holding hands again, they walked to the shade of the elm tree and stopped underneath it.

“Ready?” Glorfindel asked, pulling Erestor against him.

“Very much so,” Erestor responded.

Glorfindel cupped Erestor’s cheek and moved in for a kiss. Erestor could not help but recall the first kiss they shared. So electric and erotic. This was nothing like that first moment. This was slower, gentle…awkward. So much had happened in the years since then. So many regrets. 

Erestor broke the kiss, but instantly moved to kiss the scar on Glorfindel’s cheek. 

“This does not feel right,” Erestor confessed.

“Why?” Glorfindel’s heart clenched, afraid he was about to be rejected again.

“I feel I should be grovelling to you, try to make amends, tell you how much remorse and guilt I feel. I never thought the Valar would gift me with your presence after all they accused me of, and even if they did, not so soon after I my realisation,” Erestor pulled back just enough to look Glorfindel in the eye, a look of terror on the fair face. “I worry they have sent you back just so they can rip you from me.”

“They are not that cruel,” Glorfindel cooed. “They returned me for a few reasons. One, to care for Lord Elrond and his family, as I had done with his father, grandparents and King Turgon. Two, to speak for the Valar and advise all Elves they are welcome to journey across the sea. For these purposes, the Valar could have sent anyone. There are a great many noble elves that swore service to the line of Turgon, yet they chose me as they have seen you suffering. They have decided all the torment you have endured is punishment enough. And so do I. I can see the sorrow etched on your face and wish nothing more than to see you smile again. So please, Erestor, believe this is true,” Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s hands in his and kissed the backs of his fingers sweetly.

“Do you not hate me?” Erestor asked, his voice crackling.

“I had many years to reflect on my life and emotions while in the Halls of Mandos. I was angry, and hurt, but never did I hate you. I love you Erestor. I have ever recognised you as the other half of my soul. How could I hate you?”

Erestor’s face began to crease, more tears threatening to fall.

“I love you too!” Erestor exclaimed, and then jumped into Glorfindel’s arms, planting a searing kiss upon Glorfindel’s lips. Glorfindel managed to catch Erestor, but the suddenness caught him by surprise and he was ill-prepared for the extra weight, throwing him off balance. Not wanting to harm his love, but knowing he was about to fall, Glorfindel let his knees buckle first, bringing Erestor down to sit upon his lap, before leaning forward, laying Erestor down upon the ground. All while maintaining the lip-lock.

From over his shoulder, Erestor’s hands grabbed at the white shirt Glorfindel wore, pulling it up. Glorfindel moved away long enough to remove the offending garment before lowering back down again. Erestor’s lips eagerly greeted Glorfindel’s again and their tongues thrust against one another in an imitation of how their bodies were about to be joined. 

Erestor moved his hands between their bodies and made quick work of the buttons running down his chest. He flung the fabric away from him, allowing it to lie on the ground as his and Glorfindel’s torsos came into direct contact. Glorfindel took advantage of the skin available to him and gently tugged at a nipple. Erestor moaned low and deep, his member quickly growing large and heavy within his leggings.

Glorfindel felt the hardness pressing into his thigh, and moved his own erection into contact with Erestor’s. They both groaned again, humping one another as their ecstasy grew. Erestor broke from the kiss and breathed deeply. He continued kissing Glorfindel, cheek, chin, neck, ear, anywhere his lips could reach. His fingers roamed Glorfindel’s arms and back, sliding over hard muscle, combing through blonde hair, massaging ear tips and his fingernails gently raking up the sides of Glorfindel’s torso.

Glorfindel slithered down Erestor’s body, kissing and licking as he went, until he came to a supple pink nipple. Glorfindel closed his mouth around the nub and wet it with his tongue, massaging the sensitive area. Erestor gasped and his head lifted from the ground. His upper body curved up slightly and his arms rested around the blonde head and neck, nestling Glorfindel’s head into his chest.

Glorfindel then moved to the other side, not so much playing with the other nipple, but kissing and soothing the claw-like scars that lay over Erestor’s heart.

Erestor watched Glorfindel reverence and near cried again.

“Fin,” Erestor whispered brokenly into an ear.

Glorfindel moved from the now-moist nipple and pressed a somewhat chaste kiss to Erestor’s lips.

“Do you have oil?” Erestor asked.

Glorfindel stopped dead and looked to Erestor, dread filling his countenance.

“I, no,” he husked. “I have this,” he pulled a small flick blade from his pocket.

Erestor flinched at the sight of the knife.

“Did you think you would be in need of a weapon upon visiting me?” Erestor asked, his voice timid.

“Yes, but not for why you think,” Glorfindel reassured, kissing Erestor again before sitting back on his knees. Erestor also scrambled up, but ensured a short distance lay between them. “I, Erestor, though I do forgive you, I want you to know how much you hurt me. Not just emotionally, but also physically. When you chose to end the bond, without warning, my heart felt like it had been ripped from me. I near died from the agony and the betrayal.”

Erestor looked away, guilt upon his face once more.

“I say this not to hurt you,” Glorfindel shuffled closer and took hold of a hand, “I say this only so you may understand why I am about to make this request. I want us to be whole, bound together legally, and in mind, body and soul.”

“Marriage, a binding of our souls, and…?” Erestor prompted, his eyes looking to Glorfindel once more.

“A blood bond. Your blood mixed with mine, and vice versa. A fusing of partnership that goes beyond the spiritual, a connection that can never be broken, and one that will always lead us back to one another. Will you do this for me?” 

Erestor smiled and moved forward, nuzzling his face against Glorfindel’s. 

“Yes.”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel said, pulling back, “I love you.”

“And I you, my blonde beauty,” Erestor grinned. Erestor leaned in for a kiss, manoeuvring onto his knees as he did so. For a change, Glorfindel tilted his head up in order to maintain the kiss. Erestor slowly, gently, continued pushing Glorfindel back until the blonde fell onto the ground and Erestor lay on top.

Erestor brought the passionate kiss to an end.

“This does not help with our lack of oil,” Erestor spoke.

Glorfindel sighed, not wanting to retreat inside. Erestor was glorious in the light of day, the sun highlighting the blue in his deep black hair and the light upon his skin made it seem as though he were glowing. Glorfindel looked around, hoping they may have been lucky to be near to a juicy plant whose nectar they could use. It seemed they would have no such luck.

Just then, a strong gust shifted the leaves above and something sparkled in the bushes nearby, catching Glorfindel’s attention.

“Let me up,” he instructed and tapped Erestor’s bottom playfully.

Erestor pouted but rolled to the side nonetheless.

Glorfindel crawled to the area and picked up what appeared to be a half used bottle of oil. He popped the cork and breathed in the sweet scent of jasmine and honey. Turning to Erestor, he quizzically held up the bottle, his heart skipping a beat at the sight that greeted him.

“Must have been left by the twins,” Erestor shrugged, now lounging completely naked in the soft grass, one hand softly stroking his penis. Erestor looked very much relaxed and portrayed an air of innocence, yet the sparkle in his eye clearly showed he knew the effect he was having on Glorfindel.

Glorfindel’s arousal tightened and he knew he would need to prepare Erestor quickly, lest he come too soon. Glorfindel shot across the ground, near barrelling Erestor over and began kissing those ruby red lips all over again. Glorfindel thrust down onto Erestor harshly a few times, his lust painfully pent up he could not stop himself.

Erestor’s hands slid down Glorfindel’s arms, and found each large hand held a different object. Erestor forced one of those hands open and pried the knife from it. Glorfindel looked to Erestor in concern. 

“It is time. Prepare me,” Erestor instructed, and flicked the blade open. Glorfindel looked into the beautiful dark eyes, nothing but love and trust reflected in them. Glorfindel nodded and kissed his way down Erestor’s body. 

The next few moments were very reminiscent of their first joining, and Erestor found comfort in this.

Glorfindel dripped a copious amount of the fluid from the small pot onto his fingers. Holding Erestor’s hips steady with one arm, Glorfindel took his lover’s erection into his mouth. Erestor gasped as the current centre of his world was enveloped in hot, steamy warmth with a slick, wet muscle rubbing against it.

Glorfindel used Erestor’s distraction to thrust a finger inside the smaller elf’s puckered entrance. Despite Erestor’s original claims of only ever giving his body to the one whom he would marry, Glorfindel had expected him to have been sexually active with any lovers he had had since the downfall of Gondolin. However, given the tightness of the passage, it was evident Glorfindel had been the only one whom had ever had Erestor in so intimate a way. Glorfindel felt so in awe of this gift that Erestor had preserved just for him, that he mentally locked this knowledge away for another time.

Erestor squirmed around the digit inside him, but did not find it intrusive. He relaxed as the finger began working in and out of his passage and when a second finger was added, he barely felt it. Again, Glorfindel dragged Erestor’s attention back to his throbbing arousal when teeth ever so gently scraped across the sensitive skin. Erestor moaned low. And so, Glorfindel did it again and pulled his fingers most of the way out of Erestor. Erestor remembered from last time a third finger was to be added. It still hurt, but Erestor forced himself to remain still, knowing Glorfindel was about to make him feel incredible. Just as expected, Glorfindel crooked his fingers and hit Erestor’s pleasure spot with ease. Erestor gasped and moaned. 

Glorfindel looked up at Erestor, a smug smile upon his lips.

“Again,” Erestor commanded.

“Only because I love you,” Glorfindel responded and pushed against Erestor’s prostate again and again. Erestor’s eyes rolled up into his head and from within the dark confines of his mind fireworks of every colour burst into life. He was just about to come when suddenly the fingers within him disappeared. Glorfindel smiled at the soft mewl of disappointment Erestor let out. Sitting up, Glorfindel snaked his trousers down his hips far enough to release his burgeoning shaft. Glorfindel poured oil onto his arousal then recorked the bottle and threw it back into the shrub he had found it in. He leant over Erestor and placed a kiss on the dark one’s lips, as he lined his arousal up to Erestor’s readied passage.

Glorfindel pushed in slowly, and stayed his movements once he was buried to the hilt.

Erestor braced himself, adjusting to the foreign object inside him as best he could. He knew it would be easier once Glorfindel began moving, but for this part, it was best if they remained still. Erestor grimaced as he slid the knife across his palm, red liquid quickly spilling out.

Glorfindel promptly took the knife and did the same. Taking Erestor’s cut hand in his; they pressed the wounds together, allowing their lifeblood to mingle.

“I, Glorfindel, son of Finlay, do promise to behold you, Erestor, above all others, to love and cherish, to respect, honour and serve for all eternity,” Glorfindel spoke true, no hesitation in his words. For one whom never liked the idea of loving one person for the rest of their life, Glorfindel had eagerly committed Erestor twice now, even after the heartache previously caused.

Erestor looked into Glorfindel’s sure blue eyes and almost cried at the love and tenderness he saw there.

“I, Erestor, son of Earane, or possibly Finlay, do promise to behold you, Glorfindel, above all others, to love, cherish, respect, honour and serve for all eternity,” Erestor smiled, so very grateful to be given this chance at happiness again.

“Ready?” Glorfindel asked, eager to move.

“Very,” Erestor said, nudging his own hips at the time. Glorfindel smiled and kissed Erestor again. Glorfindel began with small thrusts within Erestor, maintaining eye contact as they moved together as one. Slowly, their pace built, just as the pressure within their sacs did. 

Erestor’s breath hitched when Glorfindel hit that sweet spot inside him. Erestor responded by squeezing Glorfindel’s hand tighter.

 

~*~

 

“Ah, I thought we left that oil in the garden,” Elladan muttered to Elrohir.

“It seems it is a good thing that we did,” Elrohir responded.

“Indeed. They are beautiful together,” Elladan agreed, his head leaning on Elrohir’s shoulder.

“Come, we should not be watching so intimate a moment as this one,” Elrohir urged. 

“Why not? They are in our garden, using our oil, and it is not as though Erestor gave us privacy yesterday,” Elladan sulked.

“We were not fusing our souls together,” Elrohir remarked and grabbed Elladan by the hand, leading him away from the window.

“Well, fair’s fair, if they leave the knife out there, then maybe we will.”

 

~*~

 

Glorfindel was convulsing ever so slightly on top of Erestor. His first ejaculation in four thousand years left him reeling. Erestor fared little better. Erestor was sweating, his hair and blades of grass stuck to him. Erestor once again was overcome with the faith Glorfindel showed in him.

“No need to thank me,” Glorfindel grinned, feeling Erestor’s gratefulness through their bond, and leaned in for a soul-stealing kiss. “Come, we should tend to these cuts and leave this garden before we are seen,” he reasoned.

Erestor nodded in agreement and hastily dressed.

“Do you think the twins will notice some of their oil is missing?”

“Would you like to sneak back here later to partially fill the bottle, hoping you won’t be caught whilst doing so?” Glorfindel asked.

Erestor instantly shook his head.

“I am sure they will understand if ever they suspect anything. Come, I am in serious need of a bath, and then I wish to see Lord Elrond. I imagine I have some explaining to do,” Erestor held out his hand to Glorfindel.

“Less than you might think,” Glorfindel said cryptically and took Erestor’s hand. “He and I had a long chat before I was allowed to seek you out,” he explained at Erestor’s puzzled look.

“Oh,” Erestor responded, while considering his next words. “Then Elrond should indubitably accept my request for a month’s respite!” he exclaimed happily, and pulled Glorfindel’s arm around his shoulders.

“Even if you are not permitted time off, you will be far too tired to complete your work given all the physical activities I have in store for you!” Glorfindel teased, nuzzling Erestor’s neck.

Erestor squealed and pushed Glorfindel away and started running towards the wall for him to scale up into his bedroom. One foot up the wall and he was suddenly pulled back down. Glorfindel spun him around and pressed Erestor between the wall and himself. Hands on either side of the dark head, Glorfindel effectively trapped Erestor and moved in for a loving, yet passionate kiss.

 

~Fin~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** For anyone new to this story here on AO3, it may be hard to believe, but I started this story waaaaay back in 2008 on Adultfanfiction.net and my Livejournal. I released 7 of the 9 chapters and then just stopped. For just over 8 years people have not had an update or closure to this story until now.
> 
> And as a special thank you to all those who stuck with this fic and came back to read the ending when I finally released it, there will be a bonus Epilogue as a special thank you for your patience and prodding over the years to complete the story. I'm really sorry it took so long. 
> 
> So, stay tuned, the Epilogue should be released sometime over the next week once my beta has had a chance to go over it.  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Blood Bond  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** Naresha (Chapters 1-8), Mawgy’s Mum (Chapter 9 and Epilogue)  
>  **Rated:** PG for this chapter (NC-17 overall)  
>  **Genre:** Angst, happy ending  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship. Incest  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
>  **Summary:** Erestor and Glorfindel discover that a short engagement may be romantic, but can lead to bigger problems.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D
> 
>  

 

**Epilogue**

 

Erestor lazily came back to consciousness, the sunlight streaming through the window warming his body. He smiled in contentment and rolled his head to the side to look for Glorfindel. Erestor’s eyes came into focus very quickly upon realising Glorfindel was watching him avidly.

“Creep,” Erestor said light-heartedly.

“I could not keep my eyes off such loveliness,” Glorfindel smiled and leant down for their first kiss of the day. Erestor eagerly accepted the kiss, and cupped Glorfindel’s head, deepening the kiss as he did. Glorfindel, not ready for another round given their arduous love-making last night, idly met Erestor’s tongue with his own.

Erestor let the kiss come to an end and released Glorfindel.

“Hungry?” Glorfindel asked.

“Famished,” Erestor responded. “Yourself?”

“Given I have not eaten since yesterday morning, very,” Glorfindel emphasised the last word.

“I shall call a maid to-”

“Why do we not go to the dining hall?” Glorfindel interrupted, halting Erestor before he could roll out of bed.

“I am not yet done having you all to myself,” Erestor pouted.

“You will need to share me with your colleagues and fellow Imladrian residents eventually,” Glorfindel advised.

“I know. But the longer we stay here the longer we can avoid being gossip fodder,” Erestor said gloomily, running a hand down Glorfindel’s cheek.

Glorfindel’s brow furrowed.

“Surely you in yet another relationship will have tongues wagging.”

Erestor acceded and nodded.

“Yes, though I do not have to listen to the whispers and feel the stares while we are squirrelled away in here. Everyone will be wondering how long the relationship will last, not knowing we have promised ourselves to each other forever.”

“Surely you have friends with whom you would like to share the joyous news of our union? Perhaps you could introduce me to them too,” Glorfindel suggested.

“I imagine Elrond is expecting an explanation,” Erestor said demurely.

“I believe there was also a mention of requesting time away from work?” Glorfindel asked.

“I could also ask for him to perform a proper ceremony of marriage too,” Erestor looked so happy for a moment, before the look faltered.

“What is it?” Glorfindel prompted.

“There are- I have confessions. Things I need to tell you before we continue our lives together,” Erestor looked guilty as he spoke.

“I am not going anywhere,” Glorfindel reassured.

Erestor shuffled to the edge of the bed and moved to his cupboard. Opening a door, Erestor bent down. Glorfindel saw several elegant and expensive looking robes hanging within the darkened space, and from a secret space hidden by the hems, Erestor brought forth a small wooden box. Erestor came back to the bed, unable to look at Glorfindel as he did. He sat cross-legged before Glorfindel, the box resting on his legs.

“I was not entirely honest yesterday when I said I left your body untouched at the bottom of the ravine,” Erestor started shakily.

Glorfindel immediately reached out and placed his hands upon Erestor’s. Erestor was startled and looked up into kind blue eyes.

“There is no need for you to force yourself into telling me this confession,” Glorfindel affirmed.

“No, I want to, and it will come in use soon enough,” Erestor half smiled. “I did something that is considered unlawful.”

Glorfindel brows furrowed, and concern began to creep into his countenance.

“I did not know if your body would ever be found, and if it was, then by whom or what state of decay it was discovered in was also unknown. I thought it- Elves are a sentimental race. To know of the fall of Gondolin, the city lost with nary a relic to commemorate it, and all those fallen, soldiers, Lords and King. I stole from your body. I took items that signified your status, and personal items that were special to you.” Erestor opened the box, but the lid hid from Glorfindel’s view the contents.

“The pin given to all Heads of the Houses of Gondolin by King Turgon,” Erestor held aloft the broach permanently affixed to a Lord’s clothes with the symbols of Turgon’s House upon it- heart, sun and moon. Glorfindel took the item from Erestor’s trembling hand. His eyes began to mist over. After so long in the Halls of Mandos, Glorfindel had come to terms with his own demise, as well as that of his city, his friends, and his King. To be reminded of his previous oath so suddenly and tangibly, he could not speak. He could see Erestor took care of the emblem well, and even polished it recently. A deep scratch across the sun was the only evidence of the plummet down the mountainside.

Glorfindel closed his hand around the symbol of his King and looked to Erestor.

“The ring of the Golden Flower,” Erestor handed the ring over. Glorfindel looked down upon the symbol of his own House with detachment. This particular ring had belonged to his father. When Glorfindel became Lord of the Golden Flower, he too stole from the dead and took this ring as his own. Sliding the ring that had been made with their family’s symbol from his father’s lax finger, Glorfindel placed it upon his own. At the time Glorfindel reasoned it was a part of his father he could carry with him at all times, and hoped the weight of the original House Lord’s ring would lend him strength and wisdom when leading the House of the Golden Flower. A House he would rule for only a single year before all came crashing down.

“A handkerchief with a Golden Flower embroidered on it,” Erestor handed over the once white material now yellowed with time. “With a lock of your hair held within.” Glorfindel opened the small folded square to find several strands of golden hair approximately 10 centimetres in length held together by a blue ribbon.

“Lastly there is this,” Erestor held up a golden chain. Glorfindel instantly recognised it and did not need to look at the ring attached to it to know what it held. As the public did not know of their original binding and without Erestor near, Glorfindel took to wearing his binding ring around his neck on a chain. That way he could keep their relationship secret until Erestor returned to his side, but also close to his heart. “I hope you do not mind, but I also added mine to the chain.”

Glorfindel’s eyes finally lowered to the ring and did indeed find two rings upon the chain.

“You had yours upon you the day of the city’s ruin?”

Erestor nodded. “I began to wear it on the opposite hand the day I returned from the city, and there it stayed. When I found yours, I thought they should be kept together with other memories of the past.”

Glorfindel looked at the items presented and smiled. Though taking objects from a fallen elf is prohibited, Glorfindel did not mind at the moment. It is considered distasteful when stripping the dead of items of worth, especially for profit, though this was obviously not the case with the Erestor.

“I am grateful these items were not left to the elements, and have been returned. And these,” Glorfindel grasped the rings still held aloft by the chain by Erestor, “I look forward to presenting to each other on our wedding day.”

“A few words by Elrond in private, exchanging of these rings and then we’re married,” Erestor said simply. “We can talk to him today if you would like.”

“Certainly we will need to see him, though would you not like to have a ceremony with friends?”

“Truthfully there are few I would want to share such a moment with. And, the sooner we marry, the closer together our two special days will be. Either that or we wait a full year so we can have them both on the same day.”

“I would rather have them on separate days myself,” Glorfindel grinned, and started to lean forwards. “That way I have one special, secret day to celebrate with you,” Glorfindel kissed Erestor, “and another to accept the congratulations of others,” he nibbled Erestor’s bottom lip.

“Very well then, two days, set apart by Elrond’s schedule.”

“I feel the twins should be there,” Glorfindel said, pulling away. “They were, after all, instrumental in bringing us together.”

“Indeed they were,” Erestor smiled. “Here, you may wish to keep those items safe for the meantime. At least until we are dressed.” Erestor handed over the box and lay down again. Glorfindel deposited the items back inside their wooden prison and placed it on the bedside table behind him.

“Breakfast?” Glorfindel asked, lying down, his head propped up by his hand. Erestor responded by sighing. “Given that I will be residing here in Imladris also, it would be best not to start by avoiding the populace.”

Erestor nodded hesitantly. However much he did not wish to leave the security of his rooms, it would be considered the height of rudeness for a Lord to remain secreted away for so long.

“Very well. However, might we compromise?”

“What are your terms?”

“We have breakfast in private here, and then walk around Imladris, and whomever we happen upon I shall introduce you to, while also showing you the sights. Such a plan will also assist in revealing another revelation I have.” 

“Very well then, we shall-”

From the floor a hungry ‘meow’ sounded.

Glorfindel rolled over to look at the cat behind him on the floor. 

“Is this yours?” Glorfindel asked, picking up the cat by the scruff of the neck.

“Oh, yes. Though he mostly roams Imladris, visits others, eats anything he can and comes to see me only from time to time,” Erestor took the cat and placed him on the bed, patting the dark fur as he did.

“Does he have a name?”

“Lenwe,” Erestor responded, mumbling his response a little.

“Lenwe?” Glorfindel asked, incredulous.

“Lenwe the 248th, to be precise,” Erestor clarified.

“A direct descendant?” Glorfindel asked.

“No. For a few decades I thought to breed them, but the amount of cats quickly escalated. So I have restricted myself to just one, and always call it ‘Lenwe’.” Erestor sat up and gave the cat a vigorous rub, which it enjoyed immensely. “A reminder,” Erestor said with a shrug and a disheartened smile.

Glorfindel saw this and reached out, placing his hand on Erestor’s shoulder. 

“I am here, once more.” 

Erestor looked up from the cat.

“It still does not feel real,” Erestor admitted quietly.

“Would you like to feel how real I am?” Glorfindel grinned, moving in for a soul-stealing kiss.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Elrond seems taken with you,” Erestor admired.

“And well he should,” Glorfindel puffed up his chest. “I died protecting his father and grandparents. He theoretically owes me his life.”

“Yet it was you who swore to protect his line. Again.”

“And received a new pin for doing so,” Glorfindel buffed the symbol of Elrond’s house with his sleeve. Erestor laughed in response.

Whilst in Elrond’s office it was agreed the marriage ceremony would take place in a month’s time, and until then Erestor was excused from his duties. He would then also receive a further two weeks free for his honeymoon. Of course in that time it was expected Erestor would play host to Glorfindel, showing him around, organising clothing, armour, weapons, introducing him to the inhabitants, and easing him into Imladris’ rhythm in general.

They walked through the gardens with no particular destination in mind. They were just wandering, looking at all the greenery and flowers, Erestor pointing out various landmarks or things of interest, and true to his word, Erestor did introduce Glorfindel to all they met on their path. Most were shocked and viewed Glorfindel with awe upon being introduced to someone returned from the Halls, yet most retreated after a few minutes of conversation and comments of welcome given. It was singularly out of character for a lot of the elves met to leave such an intriguing mystery so suddenly. Erestor would not have been surprised if an announcement had been made last night at dinner about the reborn hero of old, and instructions provided to give him some time to readjust to living again. That or it may have been Erestor’s dour face anytime anyone interrupted their time together.

Just then the bell rang for lunch. 

“Shall we go eat?” Erestor asked. “I can introduce you to my close friends then and the soldiers with whom you will be working.”

“Ahhh, I confess this morning has been more overwhelming than I had thought it might be. Mind if we skip lunch for now and eat when most have left the dining hall?” Glorfindel asked; a pained look upon his face.

“Of course,” Erestor soothed, taking Glorfindel’s hand in his. “And, I believe I have something that may ease your troubled soul.”

“Reeeeeally?”

Erestor laughed. “Not that,” he said forcefully and tugged Glorfindel along.

Erestor took the long path around the Last Homely House, avoiding the main halls, walking quickly past the barracks, and up a gently sloping hill towards the stables that overlooked the House on one side, and a large open field on the other. Erestor looked out amongst the horses grazing, but could not see the one he was specifically looking for.

“Master Erestor?” a voice called from within the large wooden structure.

“Natahl, good day to you,” Erestor responded, dropping Glorfindel’s hand and began walking towards the groom. “Might I introduce you to Lord Glorfindel, previously of Gondolin, but from this day hence, of Imladris. Glorfindel, this is Natahl, carer of the horses of Imladris.”

“Greetings,” Glorfindel offered simply, busy looking around at the beautifully kept stables and large stalls for each horse to use at their leisure.

“And to you my lord,” Natahl bowed deeply.

“Why are you not at lunch?” Erestor enquired kindly.

“There was a pressing matter I had to attend to. Actually, it is fortunate you are here,” Natahl responded with a smile. “We tried to find you this morning, and I would have looked for you elsewhere other than your office had I an assistant to spare. Come see,” he waved Erestor and Glorfindel along the centre corridor to a pen near the far side of the stables. Natahl made cooing noises at the mare within and opened the door for the newcomers. “She went into labour this morning and gave birth thirty minutes ago.” Erestor sidled into the stall, gazing dotingly upon the new mum laying on the soft straw bed, and her foal, still partially wet from the womb. 

“Good girl,” Erestor greeted the horse, whom snorted in response. Erestor laughed and corrected himself. “I mean congratulations, of course.” The horse whinnied at this and returned her attention to the newborn, continuing to lick the babe clean. “Glorfindel, come, I would like to introduce you to my horse Niasa. Niasa, this is Lord Glorfindel, rider of your great, great, great, great, many great’s grandfather, Asfala.” Erestor turned upon hearing Glorfindel’s sharp intake of breath, and smiled kindly.

Natahl knew he was no longer needed and slipped away back to his work.

Glorfindel slowly approached Erestor and together they sat down in a corner of the stall, not daring to attempt to touch either horse just yet. 

“How?” Glorfindel asked.

“Truthfully, I am uncertain. After leaving the scene where I was reborn, I saw no need to climb the mountain side I had just fallen down, and instead followed the gully until I came out upon a gentler hillside. Before me was the beginning of a woodland, and just inside the first line of trees was Asfala. He had escaped just as you had wished, and he ever so kindly allowed me to ride him safely away from the area. The best part of breeding horses is they tend to only give birth to one offspring at a time, rather than a whole litter like cats do. It was much easier to keep this bloodline alive without excess than it was Lenwe’s.” 

“How was it you found Lenwe?” Glorfindel asked, wrapping his arm around Erestor.

“Ah. That was perhaps a low moment of character for me,” Erestor admitted with a sneaky grin. “After a week in the wilderness I thought it safe to seek out elves again and made my way to where I thought there would be survivors gathering. Luckily, I found a camp where many were sharing supplies, warmth and comfort. Unfortunately, Princess Idril and her family were among their number. I had no wish at the time to answer odd questions about my death, so I sought to move on. But not before I noticed from the shadows that Prince Earendil had Lenwe with him, no doubt adopted him after my fall. I waited until the prince fell asleep then called to Lenwe softly. He eagerly came back to me and on Asfala’s back we rode away.”

“You stole from a boy without telling him his cat would be safe?” Glorfindel looked more amused than anything.

“It was my cat first,” Erestor pouted.

Glorfindel laughed hard, until a loud snort from a nearby resting mother put him in his place. Glorfindel instantly quietened, though his shoulders continued to shake for some time.

Silence fell within the stall for a while.

“What of your father?” Glorfindel asked softly.

Erestor’s face fell from the beautiful scene in front of him to his lap. He swallowed harshly then turned to Glorfindel.

“It was not until three months later that I had news of my father. He made it out of the city. Yet through making enquiries, Princess Idril told him I had fallen. Upon hearing this he decided to sail. I do not blame him, and I know I will see him again one day, but I do miss him so much. So much,” Erestor snuggled into Glorfindel and held the blonde tightly. 

“How came you to be in Lord Elrond’s service?” Glorfindel changed the subject.

“After avoiding Princess Idril and her family for so long, news reached me of Prince Earendil’s twin sons, Elrond and Elros, and that they had been kidnapped. I thought since their family had been deprived of so many loyal warriors, the least I could do was to try and find them and ensure their safety. I was among the few that came upon them when released by Maglor. Once found there were three of us who chose to keep the children by our side. Two warriors and myself, a scholar, to teach and guide them in all aspects of life. I have stayed by Elrond’s side ever since.”

“Elros?” Glorfindel asked.

“Being children of both human and elf parentage, the Valar gave them the choice to live as Men, or as Elves. Elros chose mortality. I watched a child I helped raise grow old and frail and I grieved for him long before he died. My heart would break if Elladan and Elrohir choose this road also.”

“So much torment,” he stroked Erestor’s head sweetly.

“The past is painful,” Erestor agreed. He looked into Glorfindel blue eyes deeply and smiled. “Yet for the first time in a long time, I seek the future and all the happiness it may contain.” Glorfindel grinned in response and kissed Erestor.

“Speaking of the future,” Erestor continued. “If you are to be the leader of Elrond’s armed forces, you will require a mount. Might I suggest this little one?” Erestor motioned to the newborn foal before them.

“He may be a little small,” Glorfindel teased. 

“He also cannot stand,” Erestor giggled back.

A harsh whinny came from the other side of the stall as the new mother took offence to the elves’ unkind words.

“Apologies Niasa, we meant no offence. Your offspring will grow big and strong in no time,” Erestor said, thoroughly cowed.

Ever so slowly Glorfindel reached out and gave the foal a gentle pat. The tiny horse eagerly accepted the touch and rolled over to face the elves, legs splaying everywhere as he did. Both elves smiled at the adorableness of the moment.

“You will make a fine steed indeed,” Glorfindel said to the foal, almost conspiratorially. “I think I shall call you Asfaloth. And together we shall have many adventures and discover this new world.”

 

FIN!


End file.
